Grotesque Puppetry
by Lord Raa
Summary: A few AU elements in this tale of backfiring plans from your fiend.
1. Chapter 1

Grotesque Puppetry

By Lord Raa

* * *

Disclaim-me-do: I pity the fools who don't recognise the rules

* * *

Part 1

* * *

"Keitaro-sempai missed dinner," Shinobu Maehara mused as she looked at the clock. "It's nearly bedtime, but I suppose I could take him up something to eat."

As the blue haired girl carried the few snacks she had managed to whip up to her manager's room, she heard a soft sigh. Shinobu listened in to hear her sempai talk in a depressed tone.

"Damn it all, why did they have all gang up on me like that? It's not like I wanted to fall face first into Shinobu-chan's crotch," Keitaro complained. "Besides, it's Su's fault for leaving that banana skin there."

The chef winced at that. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door.

"Keitaro-sempai, are you in there?"

"What? Oh, hi, Shinobu-chan. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you'd like something to eat. You missed dinner earlier," the young girl asked.

There was a pause as Keitaro looked at his clock. "Damn, I did miss dinner. I would, but I don't want to bother you, Shinobu-chan, I'll get some cup ramen."

"There's no need, Sempai, I've brought you something."

"Oh, well let me get the door," the landlord smiled as he stood up. He opened the door and thanked his youngest tenant for the food. "I'll wash these up later, Shinobu-chan. I appreciate your kindness."

"Y-you're welcome, Sempai," Shinobu blushed before leaving for her own room.

Keitaro locked his door again and sat back down. He slowly ate the rice balls that he'd been given, his appetite had still not returned.

"What am I going to do? My parents think I'm a failure, I have no idea who that promise girl is, most of my tenants hate me and my grades are stinking up the prep school. I might as well end it all now," the bespectacled young man sighed. "I suppose that I should give it another day, see how tomorrow turns out. If it sucks like today, then I'll jack it all in."

Noting that he'd finished his food, Keitaro turned in for the night. "I'll deal with the plate tomorrow."

* * *

"URASHIMA!" Naru and Motoko bellowed in unison as they banged on the locked door. "GET UP YOU LAZY SWINE!"

"W-what? What's going on? Is there a problem?" the sleepy ronin asked as he opened the door to reveal two irate teenagers.

"Yes there's a problem," Motoko growled. "There's a perverted thief on the loose! Some of my clothes have been stolen!"

"Mine too!" Naru added. "And we want something done about it. Unless you're the one who's raiding the laundry…"

The auburn haired girl gave a subtle signal to her friend, who then pulled out a pair of panties from the inside of her gi and placed them on Keitaro's bed.

"What's this here?!" the kendoist demanded as she pointed to the plain white cotton undergarment on Keitaro's pillow. "That explains why you keep your door locked, you sick little deviant!"

"I'm shocked and appalled," Naru said with self righteous indignation. "I want you gone, you perverted freak."

"Hey! I didn't bring them in here!" Keitaro protested, but his tenants wouldn't listen.

Instead the girls continued with their nefarious scheme to rid themselves of the young Urashima. "Hey Kitsune! We found the panty thief!"

"You did?" the voluptuous girl asked with a look of relief on her face. "I'm so glad, now I can get my clothes washed without fear of them being used as a trophy by some perv."

"Hey! It wasn't me, I haven't been out of here all night!" the landlord insisted.

"Then how do you explain this?" Motoko asked suspiciously.

"I never touched them!"

"All in favour getting rid of the pervert raise your hand!" Naru said, neatly ignoring the ronin's denials. Her hand shot up as if it was spring loaded.

Motoko and Kitsune stuck their hands up.

Kaolla walked up to the group and asked what was going on.

"We're taking a vote, Su," Kitsune explained.

"A vote? Are they tasty? I want one too!" the blonde said as her hand went up.

"See, it seems that the majority have spoken. And we want you gone," the kendoist sneered.

"Fine," Keitaro sighed. "I'll be gone by the end of the day, just let me pack my stuff up."

The conspirators left, feeling rather smug about their victory.

The bespectacled young man felt like the gods had taken a crap right on his head. Again.

"Damn it, it's not fair. It's not like I'm a terrible person," he muttered as he started to pack up his things. "Well, I suppose that on the bright side, it's made my decision for me. Maybe Aunt Haruka has got some sleeping pills I can OD on…"

Shinobu was eavesdropping on the scene and gasped softly. 'S-s-sempai is going to kill himself? I have to tell Haruka-san!'

The chef quickly left to use the phone.

* * *

Keitaro slung his bags onto his shoulder and exited the Hinata Sou for what he and his former tenants thought was the last time.

As he slowly walked down the stairs, he was sure he could hear someone laughing at his misfortune, but decided to try to maintain some semblance of dignity by not turning back.

Continuing on his trek, the ronin noticed that there was a female figure standing outside near his aunt's teashop.

"I wonder if that's Aunt Haruka," he mused. "I wonder whose side she's going to take… No, I better not mention what's happened, she'll only hit me for making a fuss about nothing."

Keitaro reached the teashop and paused when he saw that it was Haruka who was waiting there.

"You alright, Keitaro? You look a little tired," the smoker observed.

"Yeah, just got a little bit of a headache. You got some aspirin or something?" the student asked with a weak smile.

"Yeah, come on in, I'll get you something," Haruka smiled before disappearing to get some medication.

Keitaro nodded and took a seat at the counter. Pushing up his glasses, the ronin let out a tired sigh as he rubbed his face.

"You sure you're alright, Keitaro, you don't look so good," the teashop proprietor said as she handed some heavy duty over the counter painkillers and a glass of water to her nephew. "These are good, take two and you should be fine."

"Thanks, Aunt Haruka," the brown haired young man smiled. He was about to take the capsules when he noticed that his vision was blurring.

Blinking, Keitaro shook his head to clear the fog and swallowed his medication. "Thanks, Aunt Haruka."

"So then, what happened to bring you down here with all your stuff? You get a better offer elsewhere?"

"No, I…, it's nothing, just me being silly," the ronin smiled sadly. "Thanks for the help, I'll be off now. See you around."

The younger Urashima leant down to pick up his bags but overreached and fell forward onto his face.

"KEITARO!" Haruka shouted as she rushed to her nephew's aid. "Keitaro, can you hear me?"

"…pink elephants… they're eating the yellow blackbirds..." Keitaro mumbled before he passed out.

* * *

At the hospital, Haruka was talking with the doctors about the few minutes she saw Keitaro before he passed out.

"Well, he has been under a lot of stress lately, a couple of months ago, he took over the Hinata Sou from his grandmother while he took his studies to get into Toudai," she explained as her hands inched towards her cigarettes.

"I think something had happened today before I saw him. He came into my teashop complaining of a headache. He's had two of these," Haruka said as she handed over her ibuprofen/codeine tablets. "Is he going to be ok?"

"He should be, but we need to do some more tests," the doctor explained. "Do you have any idea what happened before he met you? He's not been in any fights recently, well, as far as we can tell."

"I don't think his been fighting, but he's not the type to throw a punch at anyone," Haruka explained. "Can we continue this where I can smoke? I haven't had one in ages."

"It's not really appropriate for you to smoke here, Ms Urashima, but we'll continue this outside.

* * *

Keitaro lay in his hospital bed wondering what was going on.

"I don't remember being ill… Nope, no new scars," he mused after giving himself a quick once over.

A young doctor approached him on the ward. "Hi there, I'm Dr. Saotome, what seems to be the problem?"

"I don't think there's a problem. I remember leaving the Hinata Sou and then it starts to go a bit fuzzy. Was I in an accident?" the ronin looked up and asked.

"No, not according to your chart. But there is something interesting here. Follow my finger," the raven haired physician instructed.

As Keitaro's eyes tracked the moving digit, the blue eyed doctor made mental notes as to how they were performing. "Ok, then, could you try moving your toes for me?"

The ronin did as he was asked.

"Ok, could you try your left big toe and work down to the pinkie for me?" Dr. Saotome asked. He frowned when his patient's toes started to move in unison. "Ok, now can you lift your leg and hold it off the bed for me?"

Keitaro shakily held his leg 20 centimetres off the bed.

"Please, hold it still for me."

"I'm trying," the bespectacled youth insisted. "I don't know why it's shaking like this."

"That's ok, Mr. Urashima," the doctor smiled. "Have you ever had this problem before? Blacking out, poor coordination?"

"I don't think so. Though I think that I've have been clumsier in the last few months and had more accidents. Slips, trips and falls, that sort of thing," Keitaro explained.

"I see," the young doctor nodded. "Well, I think that we need to do some more tests, but you should be ok if you get some rest."

"Thanks, Doctor Saotome."

* * *

Dr. Saotome stepped outside to speak with his patient's relative. "So then, Mrs. Urashima, do you know of what conditions your… cousin lived in at the Inn?"

"Cousin?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure that you're cousins. Unless I read the wrong chart and you are his aunt…"

'He's trying to get on your good side, Haruka, don't be fooled by his charm, good looks or the fact that he's a doctor at such a young age…' the smoker warned herself. "I'm his aunt, though it was nice of you to try to make me feel better, Doctor...?"

"You got me there, Mrs. Urashima," the raven haired doctor laughed. "I'm Dr. Saotome. But in all seriousness, does Keitaro suffer a lot of head trauma? I ask because until I get to see the results of the scans, it looks like he's suffered a brain injury."

"What sort of brain injury?"

"The sort of thing you'd expect to see in an experienced heavyweight boxer or car crash victim. He doesn't look like the sort to box and there aren't any bruised or cuts that you get from being in an accident that would cause that sort of damage," Saotome explained.

"I see, well, he has been under a lot of stress lately, and one of his tenants thinks that he might have been suicidal," Haruka explained in a low voice.

'Sounds like domestic abuse… I need to do some more tests before I tell her what I think has been happening,' the doctor mused. "Thank you, Mrs. Urashima, you've been a great help."

"It's 'Miss Urashima'," the smoker explained to the bowing young man. "I'm not married."

"Thank you once again. Miss Haruka. Here's my card, call me if you have any questions."

* * *

Over the course of the day, Keitaro was scanned, poked, prodded and generally tested by Dr. Saotome and his team.

"So then, can I go home soon?" the ronin asked hopefully.

"Should be ok to go back home in a day or two," the raven haired physician smiled. "Where is home for you?"

"It's… oh, now I remember, I kinda got kicked out of where I was staying," Keitaro explained with an embarrassed look on his face.

"I see," the doctor mused. He turned to where Haruka was standing. "Well, I'm sure that your aunt will be able to help you out."

"Yeah, just let me make a phone call," said the smoker.

* * *

"Moshi-moshi, Hinata Sou," Shinobu spoke into the phone.

"¬Hi Shinobu-chan, it's Haruka here. Are you free to talk for a few minutes?¬"

"Yes, there's something I wanted to tell you, Haruka-san, but I haven't had the chance. Keitaro-sempai's been forced out," the chef explained in a low voice. "I don't know what happened, but Naru-sempai and the others seem happy that he's gone. The only other one here that's not is Kaolla. She says she misses her toy."

"¬I see. Well, I need to have words with all of you there. I'll be there at dinner time, ok?¬"

"Yes, I'll set you a place, Haruka-san."

* * *

Dr. Saotome approached Haruka as she smoked outside the main hospital building.

"Urashima-san, I've got some bad news for you."

"What is it, Doctor?" the smoking woman asked.

The black haired young man gestured to a more private spot. "Your nephew, Keitaro, do you know if he was physically abused when he was a child?"

"No, he wasn't," Haruka replied in a threatening tone.

"I see, sorry about that, but the only other thing I can think of that would have caused his brain injury."

"And that is?"

"He's getting into an inordinate number of accidents over the last few months. I'm told that Keitaro is also aspiring to attend Tokyo University, so that stress probably isn't helping him."

"He was also a little depressed," the smoker added as she exhaled a plume of smoke.

"He didn't mention that to me. What makes you think that he's depressed?" Dr. Saotome asked.

"One of the tenants at the inn has a crush on him, and she told me that she overheard him say something along those lines," Haruka replied.

"These accidents could be a cry for help. Is there anything else I should know about?"

"That's about it, I think," the brunette said apologetically.

"It's not your fault he's been treated like this, but in order to aid his recovery, what we need to do is bring him out of his depression without artificially changing his brain chemistry," Dr. Saotome said as he scratched the back of his head.

"What do you suggest, Doctor?"

"Keep him from drinking alcohol, try to reduce his stress, find someone to be nice to him in an adult manner."

"'Be nice to him in an adult manner'?" Haruka repeated incredulously.

"Yes," the physician nodded. "The poor lad's clearly not getting any. Hell, he's probably got blue balls. I'm not suggesting that you sleep with him, it's just something that you could look into arranging for him."

"Well, I can't say that I ever thought that I'd be arranging for Keitaro to visit the red light district," Haruka chuckled.

"Sorry that it's fallen on you, Urashima-san, but as the only member of his family that cares about him, you've drawn the short straw by default."

"I'm pretty sure that his little sister cares about him…"

"I'm sure that she does, but she's not really in a position to help. Having his family around could make things stressful for him," Dr. Saotome explained. "Not that I'm suggesting that sympathy sex is the way forward for Keitaro, but having him feel good about something is the best option for helping him with his depression."

* * *

The evening meal at the Hinata Sou was a completely different affair from lunch; gone was the semi-joyous atmosphere that resulted from the manager's exile.

"So then, why was Keitaro carrying all his stuff earlier?" Haruka asked with neutral look on her face.

"Err…"

"He decided that he no longer wanted to manage the inn," Motoko answered. "And quite frankly, we like it that way."

"Yes, we can go back to enjoying things how they were," a rosy-cheeked Kitsune smiled.

"Have you been drinking, Kitsune?" Haruka asked with a slight twitch in her left eye.

"No, not that much… I was jus' celebrating the fact that we've got outta paying this month's rent," the fox-eyed girl smirked. "And maybe the next couple of months', too."

"Well, I'm glad that it's all working out for you girls," the teashop proprietor smiled falsely.

"I'm not happy," Kaolla piped up. "I wanted to play with Keitaro. I wouldn't have voted if I knew he was going away."

The ambient noise level dropped to nothing.

Haruka turned her head to where the blonde was sitting. "Voted? What do you mean by 'voted', Su-chan?"

"I only wanted to vote because I thought it would be tasty. I didn't know that Keitaro was being kicked out. He was fun to play with," the princess sighed in reminiscence.

"I see. Well then, thanks for dinner, I've got to get back home. I'll see you tomorrow," the smoker said in a sickly sweet tone.

After Kaolla bounced off to her room and Shinobu cleared the table, the older residents looked at each other.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Kitsune mused. "I think we could be in serious trouble if Haruka finds out what we did."

"What we did was for the harmony of the Inn," Motoko replied stoically. "A male presence was a disruptive influence."

"I can't say that I'm sorry that the groping, peeping and grabbing is going to stop," Naru added. "But Haruka will understand, won't she?"

Unfortunately, no-one had an answer for her.

* * *

Haruka was not pleased with what she had learned from visit to the inn. Sitting down at her desk with a bottle of sake, she lit up a cigarette and pondered her next course of action.

"They're my friends, but damn, they shouldn't have hurt Keitaro like that. How could I have been so blind to what he was going through?"

Stretching, the brunette continued her thoughts. "I really need teach them a lesson about biting off more than they can chew. Perhaps I should contact Motoko's sister she would know how best to punish her and the others."

Haruka picked up her phone and dialled the number for the Aoyama clan.

"Hello, I would like to speak with Tsuruko Aoyama, please. It's Haruka Urashima speaking."

"¬One moment, please.¬"

"¬Tsuruko Aoyama speaking, how may I help you?¬"

"Hello, I'm calling to let you know about the behaviour of your sister, Motoko, towards my nephew, Keitaro Urashima," Haruka explained.

"¬Keitaro Urashima? I'm afraid I'm not familiar with that name.¬"

"Keitaro is the manager and landlord of the Hinata Sou where your sister is staying."

"¬Ah yes, now I remember. She mentioned that she wasn't happy with that arrangement. Has she decided that she wants to come home yet?¬"

"Not quite, Aoyama-san," Haruka said as she tapped some ash off her cigarette. "I was wondering what the tenets of the Shinmeiryu School have to say about ganging up on victims of circumstances."

"¬What do you mean?¬" Tsuruko asked with a frown.

"Well, my nephew is one of the unluckiest, clumsiest people you're likely to meet. When he first took over at the inn from his grandmother, he didn't know that it had been turned into an all girls' dormitory."

"¬Hmmm, while I can see why my sister might be a little upset with that development, I don't see what the change in management has to do with your call, Urashima-san.¬"

Haruka steeled herself. "I'm not one to tell tales about people, and I do like your sister, but I'm pretty sure that she had a part in hospitalising my nephew."

"¬Go on,¬" the married Aoyama sister said in an even tone. "¬I'm intrigued as to what my little sister has been getting up to.¬"

"It seems that some of the residents decided that he should go as soon as possible. Though, that was after causing him sufficient harm to injure his brain and send him to the hospital," the smoker added angrily. She stubbed out her cigarette. "As you can imagine, I'm not too happy about that."

"¬No, I can see why. I think that it's time for me to visit my sister. I would like to have words with her about her treatment of non-martial artists,¬" Tsuruko said with no hint of anger in her voice. "¬I shall be there tomorrow morning, Urashima-san.¬"

* * *

To be continued…?

There, I don't suppose you expected this, did you?

It was previewed on Hawk's forum and pre-read by Chi Vayne.

Do you have any questions?

Until laterer comes.


	2. Part 2

Grotesque Puppetry

By Lord Raa

* * *

Disclaim-me-do: The turtle hath awoken!

* * *

Part 2

* * *

It was 9.37 am when Tsuruko Aoyama arrived at the Hinata Teashop. The raven haired swordswoman sat at the counter and waited for service.

"Is there anything I can get you?" a young man asked with smile.

"I would like some tea and I would like to speak with a Haruka Urashima, do you know where I can find her?"

"Yes, I do, please bear with me one moment, I'll go get her. Who shall I say wants to speak with her?"

"Tsuruko Aoyama," the visitor said with a small, polite smile.

"Ah, there you are, I'm Haruka Urashima," a smoking woman introduced herself. "Thank you for coming all this way on such short notice."

"When it concerns the actions of one of my clan, then I make time," Tsuruko replied in a serious tone. "Do you have any evidence that Motoko was involved in this mess?"

"I saw her strike him with my own eyes. Though I will admit that it wasn't completely unwarranted," Haruka added hastily. "Keitaro has a habit of getting himself into awkward situations. And that generally means him falling on top of women or walking in on them while they're changing."

"Hmm, well, I'm sure that Motoko-chan has her reasons for acting in that fashion. I shall make some enquiries to determine her role in this 'conspiracy'."

"Maybe," the smoker replied.

"Please describe the situation for me, Urashima-san. I want to know as much about this as I can. I'd rather not act in too hasty a manner and cause distress to an innocent party," said the swordswoman.

* * *

The doorbell at the Hinata Sou rang out, causing Motoko to grumble slightly at the interruption to her training.

Opening the door, the young kendoist blinked than panicked slightly. "Aneue! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to find out how my sister is doing, what with her staying so far from home and all," Tsuruko explained with a smile that sent a shiver down Motoko's spine.

"I…I'm doing well, Aneue. Why don't you come in and I can show you around?"

"Yes, I'd like to see what sort of accommodation keeps my sister here and not with her clan in Kyoto," the elder Aoyama said as she stepped inside and changed out of her shoes.

"Looks like it could do with a new coat of paint her and there," Tsuruko mused as she was given the tour of the inn. "Doesn't the landlord deal with the maintenance? Is he shirking his duties?"

"No, we're between landlords at the moment," Naru answered walking up to the pair.

"Naru, this is my sister, Tsuruko. Tsuruko, this is Naru Narusegawa, she's studying to get into Tokyo University," Motoko introduced the pair.

The senior kendoist bowed politely. "I see, what happened to the last one? Did something unfortunate happen to him?"

"No, he just left the other day," the bespectacled girl replied evasively.

'She knows more than she's letting on,' Tsuruko noted. "Most odd… Oh well, who knows what personal problems may have come up. Shall we continue the tour, Motoko-chan?"

"Yes, Aneue. This way leads to the women's bathing area."

"Why is that fence damaged like that? It looks like someone was thrown through it," the married woman said with a frown.

"…" the Hinata Sou's resident kendoist was struggling to come up with a plausible excuse.

"Is the inn used as a movie set? That must be disrupting your studies, Motoko-chan."

"We manage."

Tsuruko turned to her sister and transfixed her with a look that promised much anguish should she not get the whole truth about the situation. "What happened to your landlord, Motoko?"

"…"

"I want the truth or you're coming back to Kyoto with me."

"What do you mean, Aneue?" Motoko asked nervously.

Her sister was not in the mood for games. "I'm talking about the previous landlord, Keitaro Urashima. I heard from someone, someone whom I have no reason to doubt, that he was hospitalised shortly after being forced to leave here. Is that the case, or are you calling Haruka Urashima a liar?"

"We didn't want a man here! He was always peeping on us and trying to molest poor Shinobu-chan!" the younger Aoyama blurted out.

"I see. So you didn't call the authorities – you just decided to dispense summary 'justice'? Did anyone defend him or did you do away with anything resembling a trial because it would be inconvenient?" Tsuruko asked as she advanced on her sister.

Motoko squirmed as she tried to word an answer that would satisfy the clearly upset woman in front of her.

"I see," the visiting swordswoman said with narrowed eyes. She sighed sadly. "And that is why you fail."

"F-f-f-f-f-fail?" Motoko stammered as she sank to her knees.

"Yes. You fail to understand what it means to be Shinmeiryu. We thought that maybe you needed a change of scenery to expand your horizons, which was why we allowed you to leave Kyoto. But it seems that we wrong, Imouto-chan," Tsuruko said as she shook her head.

"Wrong? What have I misunderstood?" the resident kendoist asked. "I thought that our clan's role was to slay evil. You yourself said that evil takes many forms. And what do you call perversion?!"

"What would you call someone who acts in an unjust manner? You do know that your attacks on Urashima-san caused more damage to his brain, therefore increasing the likelihood of him having an accident?"

Motoko was surprised when her sister enveloped her in a hug. "A-aneue?"

"Motoko-chan, you're my sister and I love you dearly. If someone had done to you what you and your friends did to Urashima-san, I would skin them alive," Tsuruko said in a comforting tone. "However, restitution must be made. What would you want if you were in Urashima-san's position?"

"I-I don't know," the younger sister answered in a quiet tone. "I think that perhaps I should return with you to Kyoto after I apologise to Haruka-san."

"And what of Keitaro-san?"

"… What do you mean, Aneue?"

"I'm referring to the man you injured. Apologising to a family member is a start, but what would you want if you were in Keitaro-san's place?" the married woman asked. "If Keitaro injured me as much as he has been, you would demand his death, would you not?"

"I-I would," Motoko nodded. "Would you be my Second, Aneue?"

"No. I'm told that Keitaro would not want such a thing. His goals seem to be getting into Tokyo University and marrying his 'promise girl'."

"Yes, we think that Naru-san maybe the girl he prom-!" the Hinata Sou's resident kendoist blanched as the realisation hit her.

"And Naru is a part of your scheme, is she not?" Tsuruko asked with an unhappy tone of voice. "I'm most displeased with this situation. If Keitaro-san recovers, then you and your co-conspirators will cater to his every whim until his aunt feels that amends have been made."

"But…"

"If you do not do this, I will see to it that you and your friends all suffer the consequences together. You acted as a group so you can all deal with the outcome as a group."

"But he could force us to do who knows what!" Motoko protested.

"Motoko-chan, the clan elders are unhappy about the use of Shinmeiryu techniques for such a dubious cause. So much so that there are voices that are suggesting that you are exiled from the clan."

"You can't be serious!" Kitsune said a little too loudly from the doorway, revealing her presence.

"Ah, you must be the third member of this scheme," Tsuruko said with a harsh tone. "I want to speak with all of you about that you've done."

"You can't kick Motoko-chan out for what we did!" the ash blonde girl protested.

"Yet you felt no compunction about forcing out your landlord for what he didn't do?" The elder Aoyama smiled evilly, causing her target's knees to weaken in fear. "That's not all we can do. My father plays golf with some of the senior management at your publishers, Miss Konno. You should be careful, lest you find yourself blacklisted."

The voluptuous woman was taken aback by this. "Y-you're joking! Surely you wouldn't do that!"

The married kendoist's gaze hardened considerably. "It seems that you and Miss Narusegawa will have to find alternative accommodation, Miss Konno. After you have paid you share of Urashima-san's medical bills, that is. And I believe that he has required several expensive scans on his skull."

"What?" Kitsune protested. "You can't expect us to stump up that kind of money just like that!"

Tsuruko stood up and helped her sister to her feet. "I want to speak with all of the residents. I need to know how much blame should be proportioned to whom before I pass judgement on this affair."

"But…"

"But nothing," Haruka added with a venom-filled voice from the bath's entrance. "I thought that you girls were a decent sort, but I couldn't have been more wrong."

"Haruka-san!" the freelance writer whined.

"Konno-san, I suggest that you keep your mouth shut for the time being. Now help my sister to the lounge and get her something to drink. Urashima-san, would be so kind as to gather the other residents? We need to have a little discussion about what is going to happen next," Tsuruko said in a displeased tone.

* * *

"So then," Tsuruko said as she set her teacup back on the table, "it was Motoko, Narusegawa-san and Konno-san that instigated this…plan."

"…" the guilty parties looked down in shame.

"Look, I know you guys didn't intend to hospitalise Keitaro," Haruka added after a drag on a cigarette. "But the fact is you did when you got rid of him. All because you didn't want a man around here, and well, I'm not happy about it. The question becomes: what are you going to do?"

"I… suppose we could let him come back," Naru offered weakly.

"So he can be used as cheap labour again?" the elder kendoist asked angrily. "Try again. What would you want if your positions were reversed?"

"I'd want to see him behind bars," the light brown haired girl said softly.

Haruka tapped some ash into the glass ashtray. "That's a start. So who's the ringleader? We need someone to take the fall when we go to the cops."

"C-cops?" Kitsune parroted nervously. "S-surely we don't need to get them involved…"

"Oh, so our freelance writer isn't so eager to experience incarceration, despite it being a good chance to get material for articles? That's a shocker," Tsuruko said sarcastically. "Well, I intend to take Motoko back to Kyoto with me, but as for the others, I'll leave that in your hands, Urashima-san."

"…Aneue, I could offer myself as his retainer," Motoko said. 'Please accept, Aneue, I've never seen you this angry before…'

"That reminds me," the smoker smiled. It was not a pleasant expression for the guilty girls who it was directed at. "The doctor said that Keitaro is suffering from a lot of stress and he doesn't have a lot of outlets."

"Oh, and what did he say?" the married Aoyama asked, already knowing the answer.

"Dr. Saotome-"

"Not Dr. Ranma Saotome?"

"Err, yes, that's the one, why?" Haruka asked. 'I didn't mention his first name earlier…'

"I've heard of him, he's one of the best doctors in the country. Pardon my interruption," Tsuruko bowed.

"Well, Dr. Saotome suggested that I find Keitaro a girlfriend. What sort of tasks would a retainer be expected to fulfil, Aoyama-san?" Keitaro's aunt asked. "I ask because we might be able to kill two birds with one stone."

"Ah, I see your logic," the senior Aoyama nodded. "Well, it's not unheard of for a retainer to service their master in such a way."

"What are you going to do?" Shinobu asked. "I don't want to see my friends hurt."

Haruka sighed. "They're my friends, too, Shinobu-chan. But I can't allow this to go unanswered. The way I see it, there's three options."

"Three?" the chef asked in confusion.

"Yes," Tsuruko nodded. "One, Narusegawa-san, Konno-san and Motoko turn themselves in to the police. Two, they pay a lump sum in damages and leave the inn forever, and three, they repay their debt to Urashima-san through indentured servitude."

"The problem with option one is Keitaro is unlikely to press charges," the teashop proprietor sighed as she reached for another cigarette. "So that leaves you with paying him off and leaving forever or becoming his servants."

"H-how long would they have to be his servants for?" Shinobu asked. 'I could help them out if it's not too long.'

"I think that one calendar year from his discharge from the hospital would be appropriate," Tsuruko said before reaching for her tea. "Of course, if at any time one of the girls acquired enough money to pay off the debt at some point during the year, then she could buy her freedom."

"How much are we talking about?" Kitsune asked with a calm façade.

"10 million yen," Haruka said. "Each."

There was a loud hacking cough from the inn's resident drunkard. "You can't expect us to come up with that kind of cash!"

"We don't," the senior kendoist replied solemnly. "This is an exercise to teach you all some humility."

"This is a complete farce! I'm not taking part in this!" Naru declared, slamming her hands on the table. "Who knows what that pervert Keitaro'll make us do?!"

Tsuruko cast an intimidating look at the firebrand. "Then you're going to make monetary reparations? When will you transfer the funds?"

"…"

"I thought as much. Motoko-chan, what's your decision?"

'Aneue is going to make my life hell if I go back with her,' the younger Aoyama thought with her face in her hands. 'Dare I put myself at Keitaro's mercy or should I risk being ostracised by the clan by requesting such a large sum?'

Tsuruko leaned in to whisper something to her sister.

"…I will accept my punishment as Keitaro's servant."

"Well, that's one, what about you two?" Haruka asked Naru and Kitsune. "What are you going to do?"

"Perhaps we can all take a break, Urashima-san?" the elder kendoist asked with a smile. "This is a big decision for all involved, after all."

'What's Tsuruko got up her sleeve?' "Yes, let's break for lunch."

* * *

Back at the hospital, Keitaro was talking with Dr. Saotome about his situation.

"Well, I understand that you're a decent person, Keitaro, but you must know that there's a difference between being a 'nice guy' and enabling an abuser," the raven haired doctor explained.

"But I'm not being abused, I know that Naru and Motoko hit me, but that's because I'm so clumsy and I keep accidentally touching them," Keitaro explained sadly.

"And what if I told you that you had a neurological condition that made you clumsy?"

"What?"

"I think you have a mild form of dyspraxia," Dr. Saotome said. "Were up any good at catching when you were a child?"

"I wasn't very good, but then, my parents didn't have much time to spend with me," the recuperating man explained. "I just assumed that I didn't get enough practice."

"Hmm, well, the good news is that with some rest, physical therapy and stress management, we should get you right as rain."

"Thanks, doc, what can I do to repay you?" Keitaro asked with an honest smile.

"Well, there is one thing," the doctor said with a conspiratorial tone. He moved his chair closer. "Your aunt, Haruka, is she seeing anyone?"

"Not that I know of," the Toudai aspirant replied. "Do you want me to ask if she's interested in going out for a few drinks?"

"If you could, I'd appreciate it."

* * *

"What are you going to do, Naru?" Kitsune asked as she opened a bottle of sake.

The light brown haired girl paced around her room. "I've got no idea! I can't afford to pay off their yakuza-like demand, if I get arrested, I'll never get into Tokyo University. And I refuse to be at the beck and call of someone that!"

"I don't blame you," Motoko sighed sadly.

Kitsune took a long swig on her booze before turning to the kendoist. "So why did you agree to be Keitaro's servant?"

"It was…something that Aneue said to me."

"Care to share?" the alcoholic asked.

"She said that she's been given a blank slate when it comes to punishing me if I return to Kyoto with her," the raven haired girl said with a shudder. "You don't know what she's capable of!"

* * *

Elsewhere in the inn, Haruka was talking with Tsuruko about the other conspirators.

"I don't think that Shinobu-chan was in a position to prevent this, in fact I think that she was deliberately kept in the dark about this," the smoking woman said. "She's got a bit of a crush on Keitaro."

"And what about Kaolla? What's her role in this?"

"She means well, but her ideas of playing might just a little too energetic," Haruka answered.

"And what about you? Why didn't you do anything to stop this problem before it worsened?" the visiting Aoyama asked. "Aren't you just as bad as the abusers if you enable them?"

"I didn't enable them!"

"Oh really, well what do you call allowing the abuse to continue without so much as batting an eyelash?" Tsuruko suggested. "By not acting to defend Keitaro, you gave permission, or at least inferred that it was ok to attack your nephew. You are just as bad as the others."

This caused Haruka to stop in her tracks. She didn't want to admit that her inaction had caused the others to hurt her nephew, but there was nothing she could say otherwise in her defence.

"I'm as guilty as the others… but what do I do now?"

* * *

To be continued…

Pre-read by Chi Vayne and previewed on Hawk's forum, you should know what to do to get there by now…

The next chapter will be out… when it's ready, and not before.


	3. Chapter 3

Grotesque Puppetry

By Lord Raa

* * *

Disclaim-me-do: "Continuity?" I've heard of it

* * *

Part 3

* * *

Previously on "Grotesque Puppetry": This caused Haruka to stop in her tracks. She didn't want to admit that her inaction had caused the others to hurt her nephew, but there was nothing she could say otherwise in her defence.

"I'm as guilty as the others… but what do I do now?"

* * *

"That is a good question, Urashima-san. What would you suggest? Do you think that you should wait on your nephew hand and foot, pay your 10 million yen in punitive damages or turn yourself in to the police? Or perhaps you have a fourth option?"

"I've got absolutely no idea what I should do," Haruka replied as she scratched her head in frustration. She let out a deep sigh. "I screwed up big time."

"Yes," Tsuruko nodded. "However, you are an adult that's responsible for her own actions, so I'll leave this up to you and your own morality."

"…"

"Though I'm sure that you could quite easily find yourself agreeing to requests from Keitaro that you would have previously declined over the next year," the swordswoman hinted.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks, Aoyama-san," the smoker replied with a genuine smile. "So what are we going to do about the others? Naru would never agree to be an indentured servant, especially to Keitaro."

"What makes you say that?"

"She's got too much pride, too many conflicting feelings and she'd accuse him of being a pervert the second he says something vaguely suggestive, no matter how innocuous his intentions," Haruka explained. "Also, Kitsune is incapable of holding onto money for more than a few days."

"I see," Tsuruko mused. "Perhaps they could pool their money and they could draw lots to see who leaves?"

"I suppose that it's fair. Though there could be recriminations if Naru and Kitsune aren't happy with the result."

The swordswoman stood up. "In that case, maybe you should act as moderator? You could make sure that Keitaro isn't taken advantage of and doesn't abuse his position. Though perhaps it would do everyone some good if he did act in a selfish manner every once in a while?"

"Maybe."

* * *

Back at the hospital, Keitaro was just completing his first physical therapy session by testing his reflexes and coordination with a series of gentle callisthenics.

"So what's the story with Dr. Saotome?"

"What about him?" the nurse asked with a light blush.

"I was wondering what sort of person he's like, see he asked me to ask my aunt if she'll go out with him on a date," the injured man explained.

"Well, I heard that he learned from one of the best doctors in America," the nurse answered as she put the exercise equipment back on the trolley. 'Damn, I better act quickly if I want him for myself…'

* * *

Tsuruko had decided that it was time to return from the break and called for the others.

"Now that we've returned, have you made your decisions?" she asked Naru and Kitsune.

"I…" Naru said as she looked at her hands.

"How much money do you have between you?" Haruka asked. "Because we've decided that if you want to, you can pool your money and draw lots to see who buys their freedom."

"I-I've only got about 35,000 yen in the bank," Kitsune answered.

"I think I've got 100,000 or so. So where are we going to get the rest from?" the light brown haired girl asked. "Who's going to lend us that kind of money?"

Shinobu looked at her friends before speaking up. "I'll help out with what I can."

"Me too!" Kaolla declared.

Naru looked at her friends. "I-I can't accept this, I've got no way of paying you back."

"Then you'll just have to serve Keitaro-san for a year or until you get the money to buy your freedom. Whichever is sooner," Tsuruko replied. "There is a lesson to be learned from this."

"I don't expect you to like it," Haruka added. "But many of life's lessons aren't nice."

"O-ok then, so if we decide that we're going to be Keitaro's servants until we get the money, does that mean that the cost is going to be less? You know, if it's going to cost us 10 million yen each for the year, then surely if we can get the half that in six months, we could be free?" Kitsune asked.

"I don't see why not," Haruka replied after a moment's conference with Tsuruko. "So then we're all in agreement? I'll draw up the contracts and bring them here tomorrow. There will be a system of penalties for any breaches of the contract."

"Like what?" Motoko asked.

"It depends on the infraction," the elder Aoyama replied. "It could be anything from the assignment of chores like cleaning the toilets and bath."

"Tasks that have only been done regularly since Keitaro arrived," the smoking Urashima added.

"Oh my, that is bad form, but yes, from cleaning the facilities to the addition of extra time to the length of the contract. Conversely," Tsuruko added when she heard gasps of outrage. "Conversely, any acts that are above and beyond what would be deemed regular duty could just as easily result in sentences being reduced."

"What would you consider 'above and beyond'? I won't be anyone's whore," Kitsune said with a defiant look on her face.

Tapping her cigarette on the ashtray, Haruka nodded. "Nor would we expect you to be."

"Then what are you hinting at?"

Haruka worked some stiffness out of her neck. "Well, I suppose that he might require a masseuse to help him deal with some of the stress he's under, though I should point out that the nice doctor did also suggest that he gets a girlfriend. I don't suppose that any of you know someone single that likes Keitaro, do you?"

"…" was the collective response from the guilty girls.

"I'll be Keitaro's girlfriend!" Kaolla offered cheerfully.

"I don't think that would be appropriate, Kaolla-san," Tsuruko replied.

"Oh, well what about Shinobu? She likes Keitaro," the tanned girl said in a sing-song voice.

"Dr. Saotome didn't prescribe molesting a child," Haruka said dismissively. "We need someone more adult."

"Oh, well, the offer still stands," the princess shrugged.

"I think that we'll arrange something later," the smoker mused. "Anyway, since Keitaro could be out of the hospital tomorrow, I want his room ready for when he returns."

"I think that I'll go to visit Urashima-san," Tsuruko stated to the room. "Would you please accompany me, Haruka-san?"

"Certainly, Tsuruko-san."

* * *

Keitaro was trying to relax in his hospital bed, but his thoughts were dominated by his concern for repaying his aunt for the trouble he'd caused her.

His sense of guilt was compounded by the arrival of Haruka and a woman that looked familiar enough to cause him to flinch.

"How are you feeling now, Keitaro?" Haruka asked with a smile on her face.

"I-I'm better, Haruka-san. W-who's your friend?"

"Hello, my name is Tsuruko Aoyama," the taller of the two women bowed. "I am Motoko's sister."

"H-hello," Keitaro bowed nervously in response when he noticed that the door was being locked. 'I'm done for. Still, I guess that you've got to go sometime…'

When the kendoist saw the look of resignation on the ronin's face, she felt ashamed of her sister's actions and took a deep breath. "I am extending my clan's sincerest apologies to you and your family, Urashima-san."

"Eh?"

"I am sorry for the pain and suffering that my little sister has inflicted on you, Urashima-san. Had we known that she was so ill-disciplined, we would not have allowed her to remain unsupervised," Tsuruko continued.

"But… didn't she tell you about what happened at the inn?" Keitaro asked, not believing what he was hearing.

"That she did, Urashima-san. However, it is only recently that your medical condition has been revealed. And the masters of Shinmeiryu do not approve of what Motoko did."

"Y-you're not going to kick her out of the clan, are you?" the ronin asked.

Haruka shook her head at the irony of the hapless ronin actually defending one of his abusers in the attempt to keep her from becoming ronin.

"We have yet to decide on the appropriate course of action, but it does remain an option," Tsuruko replied. "As the wronged party in this unsavoury affair, what would you consider to be suitable restitution?"

"I… don't know right now. I mean, I'm still dealing with the idea of trying to find a new place to stay," Keitaro explained.

"Would you like to move back into the Inn, Keitaro?" Haruka asked.

"B-but what about everyone? What do they think about me coming back?"

"They have accepted that they were wrong," Tsuruko answered. "We are currently negotiating a settlement back at the inn. Your return is part of the compensation agreement."

Keitaro's gaze fell to the floor as he tried to process what the kendoist had told him. He looked up, his face etched with concern. "What sort of thing are you making them do?"

"We aren't making them do anything, Keitaro," Haruka insisted. "Well, aside from the options we've given them, I mean."

"What options?"

"The first is that you go to the police and they're charged with assault," the kendoist answered. "The second is that they pay you a large lump sum and leave the Inn forever and the final option is that they become your indentured servants."

"What?" Keitaro asked, his voice a couple of octaves higher than normal.

"Your indentured servants," the elder Urashima repeated. "You know, like your maids. You could even make them call you 'Goshujin-sama' if you really wanted to."

"…" The ronin blushed as he thought about the trio of lovelies all dressed as maids waiting on him hand and foot.

"You wouldn't be able to order them to do anything improper," Haruka added. 'Even though it would kill two birds with one stone if you could…'

"I wasn't thinking perverted thoughts," Keitaro protested.

"Oh, I think that you were, Urashima-san," Tsuruko teased. "I'm sure that you wouldn't mind having Motoko wash your back…"

"A-aoyama-san," the recuperating youth whined when he realised he was being teased.

"Tsuruko-san, have you finished tormenting Keitaro? Or should I put you in the same boat as your sister and the others?" Haruka said sternly.

"I'd like to see you try," the kendoist smirked as her hands slipped to her sword.

The teashop proprietor rubbed her neck as she sighed. "I know that you're good, Tsuruko-san. But are you good enough to dodge bullets?"

"NO!" Keitaro shouted, as he scrambled to get between the two women.

"Urashima-san!"

"Keitaro!"

"Argh," the ronin winced as he fell to the floor.

"Keitaro, you really need to rest," Haruka chided as she helped her nephew back onto the bed. She turned to Tsuruko. "As for you, you really shouldn't antagonise people like that."

The traditionally dressed woman just stood there impassively. 'I see that Urashima is the sort to risk his life to ensure the wellbeing of others… Oh Motoko-han, why couldn't you have been mature enough to see him for what he really is?'

After a moment's contemplation, Tsuruko coughed politely to get everyone's attention. "Please accept my apologies, Urashima-san. It was not my intention to cause harm to you or your family."

"T-that's ok," Keitaro replied, his head starting to throb from his sudden movement.

"No, it is not. I have decided that I must help you with recovery. I shall ensure that your every need is catered to," the kendoist insisted as she bowed deeply at the waist.

"I don't understand, Aoyama-san…"

Standing up straight, Tsuruko explained her reasoning. "I know that my sister and her friends have not showed you a great deal of trust and will more than likely be suspicious of your requests for help. To ensure that there is no rebellion or impropriety, I shall assist you in the delegation of their duties."

"B-but what about you?" Keitaro asked. "I don't want to inconvenience you."

"That cannot be helped, Urashima-san," the kendoist replied.

"But to put your life on hold like that," the ronin protested. "It's not right to ask you to do that."

"But if I don't, you will be in a worse situation than you are now. I thought that I would be able to rely in Motoko to abide my judgement; however her part in this whole affair means she has destroyed what faith I had in her. And those friends of hers do not seem like the most reliable of people, especially Miss Konno."

Haruka stood still with a neutral look on her face. Normally she would have acted to defend her friends' collective good name, but she knew that the teasing swordswoman before her was right. Not that she had to like it. "And just what do you think it is that you can do to help Keitaro?"

"There are certain tasks that my sister is not suited to."

"What sort of tasks?" Keitaro asked in confusion.

"I'll explain in detail later, Urashima-san," Tsuruko replied in a tone that told the ronin there was no room for discussion on the matter.

"Ok… but don't you have to tell your family that you're staying here?"

"I will be heading back to Kyoto inform them of the situation in person. I will return tomorrow with a formalised list of penalties and rewards for behaviour," the kendoist smiled politely. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

* * *

Tsuruko sat before her parents and husband having explained the situation with Motoko.

"I see, so what do you recommend, Tsuruko?" Mrs. Aoyama asked.

"Motoko-han has offered her services as Urashima-san's retainer. She and her friends will be his personal staff," the kendoist explained. "They will perform his menial tasks and assist in the running of the dormitory."

"But to think that a member of our clan is reduced to the role of a manual labourer," Mr. Aoyama growled. "How could we let this happen?"

"I do not know, but I do feel that Motoko-han was led somewhat astray by her friends," Tsuruko added.

"Very well," Aoyama patriarch nodded before letting out a deep sigh. "I do not like this situation, but there is little I can do about it without loss of face. We already have our hands full dealing with Kouji here."

"I can't change the way I am, Father," the hitherto silent man replied. "And you knew that before Tsuruko-san and I married."

"Yes, but to think that Tsuruko-chan here couldn't change your tastes," the grey-haired man grimaced.

The woman in question also felt disappointed in what she perceived as her failure as a wife.

"I will not apologise for my sexuality. Need I remind you of certain historical figures?" Kouji countered. "And it is not like I am predator stalking the area for my next victim, Father."

"However, I cannot ask her or her friends to take care of one of his more…personal needs," Tsuruko said with a light blush on her flawless cheeks.

"I see," Mrs. Aoyama nodded. "And what of Urashima-san's tastes? Do they run parallel to Kouji-kun's?"

"No," the kendoist shook her head. "Urashima-san does like girls."

Her father nodded in understanding. "And you want permission to deal with said needs?"

"I would. I realise that it is highly improper and that as a faithful wife, I should stand by my husband, however I do have needs of my own. And despite Kouji-kun's excellence in all of his other husbandly roles, he hasn't taken care of that particular one," Tsuruko explained, her head almost touching the floor.

"Is this Urashima a handsome fellow?" Kouji asked his wife.

"No, he's not exactly what you would consider a classically handsome man. Though he is far from ugly."

"And what is he like physically? Aside from his recent hospitalisation, I mean."

"He's not athletic, and he's certainly not a testosterone addled man-mountain," Tsuruko replied. "I would rate him as 'average'. Though it is his personality that makes him interesting; he tried to convince me that I shouldn't put my life on hold to supervise things."

"Well, I can't say that you've painted him as a 'man among men', but if you think that it will make you happy and help the clan, Tsuruko-san, then I will support any decision that you make," Kouji said neutrally. "At least he's not a fat, ugly otaku. I couldn't deal with that."

"You're such a snob, Kouji-kun," the kendoist teased.

"I prefer to think of it as having a modicum of taste, my dear Tsuruko."

"Touché," Tsuruko smiled.

"No, not you, not with your colour coordination, Tsuruko-san," Kouji replied with mock indignation.

* * *

The next morning, a rather haggard looking trio of Kitsune, Naru and Motoko were sitting down to breakfast.

Each of the conspiring girls was nursing a cup of strong black coffee as none of them had gotten any sleep.

"Here, this should make you feel better," Shinobu said as she placed bowls of rice in front of her friends.

"Thank you Shinobu-chan," Kitsune smiled weakly. She let out a sigh. "I don't suppose that you know what your sister is going to do, do you, Motoko-chan?"

"With Aneue, one never knows," the kendoist sighed as she rubbed her temples. "I just hope that she's calmed down."

"What if she hasn't?" Naru asked.

Motoko fixed her friend with a haunted look. "It's best if we don't find out."

* * *

At the same time, Haruka Urashima was answering the door to the Teashop.

"Oh, it's you," she replied neutrally.

"Good morning, Haruka-san," Tsuruko bowed politely. "I am here to assist in the disciplining of my sister and her friends."

"Oh really? And why should I let you take care of that particular task?" Haruka asked in a sarcastic tone.

"It is unfortunate, but it is my responsibility to right the injustice that my sister has committed against your family," the kendoist replied, her head still bowed. "I will ensure that your nephew is treated with the kindness and respect that he needs to make a full recovery."

"Honour aside, what's in it for you?" the smoker asked. "No offence."

Tsuruko sighed as she looked up. "It's a long story, Haruka-san."

"I've got to go and pick up Keitaro from the hospital, so I don't have time to hear this 'long story'. Do you want to tell the others or do you want to come with me to tell Keitaro what's going on?"

"I'll come with you. I need to tell Urashima-san of my role myself," the kendoist replied. "I will be the one to take care of relieving his stress."

"Aren't you married?"

"As I said, it's a long story."

* * *

Keitaro was surprised to see Tsuruko visiting him with Haruka. He wasn't unhappy with the attention, he just thought that it was unwarranted and made him feel like he was causing a bother for his friends and family.

"There is something that we have to tell you, Urashima-san," the kendoist bowed.

"Please, call me 'Keitaro'; after all, a friend of Haruka's is a friend of mine."

"Thank you, Keitaro-san. I wanted to apologise for my sister's actions once again."

"You don't have to, Aoyama-san," Keitaro insisted. "I mean, it wasn't like I didn't deserve to be hit when she walked in on me when I was in the bath."

"That is…" Tsuruko paused, her anger rising. A few breaths and she managed to calm herself down. "I wanted to tell you that I will be staying with you at the Hinata Sou."

"You will? Why?"

"Because you still require medical attention, and it is the least our clan can do for you."

Haruka looked on, trying to see what it was that it was that Tsuruko seemed to find so interesting and appealing that she would offer herself as Keitaro's girlfriend.

'He's not fat and ugly, and I know that he bathes regularly, but I don't see why she's willing to…' she thought. Then it hit her. "Tsuruko-san, may I speak with you in private?"

When the two women were standing in the corner, the elder Urashima asked her question.

"I said that it was a long story, but please do not think badly of me when I tell you, that yes, I will be getting something out of this arrangement."

"Go on," Haruka deadpanned.

"My marriage was an arranged one," Tsuruko started with a sigh. "My husband and I love each other very much, however, it lacks something rather fundamental."

"Then why not get a divorce?"

"Because it was a political union and our families would lose face, even if my husband's tastes are shall we say 'similar to our own'." When the smoker looked unconvinced, the kendoist sighed again and elaborated. "He's not a playboy, he plays with boys."

"Ah," Haruka nodded in understanding. "But what makes you think that I'm going to stand by and let you relieve your pent up frustrations on Keitaro?"

"Do you have anyone else in mind for helping Keitaro-san with that?"

"No, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to let you hurt him."

"That is not my intention, Haruka-san," Tsuruko insisted. "I'm not a woman of loose morals intent on tying him up and have my wicked way with him."

"That's not what I meant, Tsuruko-san. I'm just concerned for Keitaro," Haruka sighed. "I'm worried that he'll get hurt. He's quite resilient physically. But emotionally…"

"Is everything ok?" Keitaro asked from the bed. "I mean, I thought that I was leaving today, but the way you're talking in the corner…"

The two women bowed in apology.

"Sorry, Keitaro," the smoker said first. "We were discussing some of the changes at the Inn."

"But why would Aoyama-san want to be staying with there?"

"Because it seems that I need to teach Motoko a few lessons that she seems to have either forgotten or simply not bothered to learn," the kendoist explained. "It brings me great shame to think that my sister, who was one of our most promising students, would act in such an unjust manner."

"It's alright," Keitaro insisted. "I mean, at least she got to practice her moves."

'But she shouldn't have been practicing them on you, Keitaro-san, why can't you see that?' Tsuruko thought bitterly. "I feel that we should continue that particular discussion another time, Keitaro-san. Are you ready to leave here?"

"I am," the ronin nodded. "I just need to pick up some medication from the pharmacy and I'll be ready to head back home. Are you sure that everyone there is ok with me moving back in?"

"Don't worry about that, Keitaro," Haruka smiled knowingly.

* * *

Shinobu had a concerned look on her face when she left the common room to answer the door.

"S-sempai! Y-you're back!" she said happily.

"Y-yeah," Keitaro smiled as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "How is everyone?"

"They're a bit subdued, Sempai," the chef answered. "A-are you really going to stay?"

"Yes," Haruka answered, making sure that her nephew didn't try to avoid the situation. "Keitaro will be returning to his position as landlord and manager with immediate effect."

"Shinobu-chan, is someone at the door trying to sell you something again?" Motoko asked as she walked to her friend. "A-a-aneue! What are you doing here?"

"Cleaning up your mess, Motoko-chan," Tsuruko answered tersely. "Now, where is Keitaro-san's room?"

"Err…, this way," the younger kendoist replied. When her sister helped Keitaro to his room, she turned to Haruka. "What's going on?"

"Your sister has decided to supervise things. I can't say that I'm too happy about it, but even though Keitaro is family, I have my own life to live. If you need me, you know where to find me."

"Ok," Keitaro smiled in thanks. He turned around, expecting some sort of abuse, but was surprised to see everyone looking scared of Tsuruko.

"Right then, first off, Keitaro-san will be taking a bath. He is not to be disturbed for at least half an hour, and then you will knock loudly to announce your presence. There will be no walking in on anyone while I'm here," the elder Aoyama instructed in her sternest tone.

When no-one responded, Tsuruko reached for her sword. "Is that clear?"

"Yes, Aneue," Motoko bowed. "What do you want us to do while Keitaro-san bathes?"

"You will take his things to his room. Miss Konno, you will assist in the preparation of lunch and you, Miss Narusegawa, you will stay out of the way."

Naru blinked. "Ok."

"Shinobu-chan, I apologise for being presumptuous, but can you start preparing lunch for us all?"

"Y-yes, Aoyama-san."

"Please," the older kendoist smiled reassuringly. "Call me 'Tsuruko'."

"Ok, Tsuruko-san," Shinobu smiled back before heading to the kitchen.

"Tsuruko-san," Keitaro started, unsure of what to say. "A-are you really sure that you want to do this?"

Tsuruko placed a comforting hand on the ronin's shoulder. "I'm sure, Keitaro-san. It's not just a duty, it's something that I hope will lead to us being friends. Now, stop stalling and get in the bathroom."

"Yes, Tsuruko-san."

* * *

To be continued…

Blah-blah, pre-read by Chi Vayne, blah-blah, previewed on Hawk's forum, is complete crap, etc, etc.

I dunno when there will be more. I is tired and needs a new job. Leave me alone. Stop picking on me for being a crappy writer.


	4. Chapter 4

Grotesque Puppetry

By Lord Raa

* * *

Disclaim-me-do: Magic, Magic "E"!

* * *

Part 4

* * *

Keitaro lay back in the waters of the bath, the heat helping to relax his muscles. For a moment, he was able to forget about the stress of his life.

"So now what?" he asked with a sigh. "What am I supposed to do about running this place? What about the others? They didn't seem too happy for me to be back here…"

Rubbing his face to help clear his head of such thoughts, he realised that his fingertips had started to wrinkle because of the amount of time he had spent in the bath.

"Time to see what Tsuruko-san's decided for everyone."

* * *

Tsuruko had gathered the Hinata Sou residents in the common room and had explained the situation to them.

"And to ensure that Keitaro-san is treated properly, I will be staying here for the time being. Are there any questions?"

"Y-you're not going to make me go back to Kyoto with you, are you?" Motoko asked in a subdued voice.

"That remains to be seen, Motoko-chan. If you can prove to me that you're truly sorry for what you did and that you've learned the lessons that we wanted you to, then you'll be free to do what you want," Tsuruko smiled reassuringly.

"And what about the rest of us?" Kitsune asked. "I mean, what if we don't 'learn our lesson'? What then?"

The elder sister's smile changed from one that offered support to one that was more predatory. "Who can say what will happen in a year's time?"

The "Punished Three" shivered in unison at Tsuruko's tone.

"Still, I want to believe that we're all decent human beings and that Keitaro won't be having any more of the problems that he had in the past."

"I'll be nice to Keitaro!" Kaolla declared happily. "I'll make him something that will help him get into Toudai."

"I'll help Keitaro-sempai whenever I can, Tsuruko-san," Shinobu added, a blush on her delicate cheeks.

"That's good to hear," the married woman nodded. "Also, starting tomorrow, I will be helping Keitaro-san with his physical rehabilitation. I will begin training him in martial arts. Motoko?"

"Y-yes, Aneue?"

"You will assist me."

"Yes, Aneue," the younger Aoyama nodded.

* * *

"Keitaro-sempai, would you like some more rice?" Shinobu asked during lunch.

"Err, yes please, Shinobu-chan," the ronin smiled in response.

Motoko, Naru and Kitsune looked on at the exchange, unhappy with the way the youngest resident of the inn was looking at Keitaro.

While none of them were jealous of the attention he was giving her, it was highlighting one of the reasons why they didn't want a man around. Especially one that was as obviously frustrated as Keitaro was.

"Yes, it's important that you keep your strength up, Keitaro-san," Tsuruko added. "As part of your rehabilitation, you're going to be training with me and Motoko in the mornings."

"I am? Ok," Keitaro shrugged.

"It's important to look after your body, Keitaro-san," the elder Aoyama sister chided.

"I know that I should exercise more, but I just never had the time. What with my studies and running the inn," the ronin replied with a sad sigh.

"That is something that we will be working on, isn't it ladies?" Tsuruko said as she cast a look that dared her sister and friends to challenge her.

"Yes, Aneue," Motoko nodded.

When Naru and Kitsune didn't respond, she nudged them.

"Err, yes, we will," the ash blonde nodded. "We'll be helping with the running of the inn, won't we Naru-chan?"

"Yes," Naru replied, feeling the situation to be rather dubious.

"Good. Now, after lunch, I will be helping Keitaro-san with his studies," Tsuruko smiled.

"I don't want to be a bother to you, Tsuruko-san," Keitaro insisted. "I feel guilty enough about you having to put your life on hold for me as it is."

"It is nothing to be concerned about, Keitaro-san," the senior kendoist smiled reassuringly. "If I was upset about it, believe me, you would know."

"I still think that you're a very kind person, Tsuruko-san," the ronin added.

* * *

After lunch, Motoko sat in her room with her co-conspirators.

"Motoko-chan, what's with your sister? Does she know Keitaro?" Naru asked.

"Yeah," Kitsune nodded. "I noticed that she seemed rather…friendly with him."

"No. At least, I don't think they know each other." The raven-haired girl pondered the situation for a few minutes before letting out a sigh. "I don't know how long Aneue is planning on staying here with us, but I think that it would be for the best if we did as she asked."

"Yeah, that way we can gain her trust and she'll leave us for a bit," Kitsune nodded. "Don't take this the wrong way, Motoko, but I don't want your sister breathing down my neck for an entire year."

"I'm with Kitsune," Naru added with an apologetic tone.

"I understand," Motoko nodded sadly. "But we'll have to prove that we're suitably remorseful and that we're doing all we can to make amends if we want to be free from her. Even if it's only for a while."

"Anyone got any ideas?" asked the auburn haired girl.

"Nothing at the moment," the ash blonde replied, shaking her head. "I guess that means we're stuck with helping out around the house."

* * *

Shinobu was unsure of what to make of Motoko's sister. While she had been very friendly towards her, she couldn't help but feel that there was an ulterior motive.

"I guess she just wants to make amends for Motoko-sempai…" she mused. "But still, there was something a little…off about the way she had ordered Keitaro to take a bath when he returned…"

Then it dawned on the chef. "She wants something from Keitaro-sempai! B-but what? What could she want from him?"

Shinobu's mind ran through several possibilities and came up with three leading suspects.

One: She was trying to prepare Keitaro and Motoko for marriage. It was an unlikely possibility, but given that strange things seemed to happen around the inn, she couldn't completely discount it.

Two: She was as bad as her sister, Naru and Kitsune. They were all planning to get rid of Keitaro after tricking him into giving them the inn. This was also unlikely, given the way she had publicly scolded Motoko for treating Keitaro badly.

Three: She was interested in Keitaro as a boyfriend. While she had been led to believe that Tsuruko was married, she knew from experience that husbands and wives weren't always faithful.

"I have to make sure that she doesn't try to hurt Sempai," the girl decided. "I have to look after him and keep him safe."

* * *

Keitaro looked at the assignment he'd been set. While it was something that he should have been able to work out, the fact that Tsuruko was sitting a little closer to him than Naru had ever done so was unsettling him.

"Keitaro-san, you really need to learn to focus," the kendoist chided. "Your inability to focus on the task at hand is why you have failed to get into Tokyo University."

"B-but…"

Tsuruko allowed herself a small smile when she saw Keitaro quickly look away. "Keitaro-san, is something the matter?"

"It's just that… you know, you're sitting so close to me. When things like that happen, people tend to get the wrong idea," the ronin replied.

"You make it sound as if people are going to barge in here and attack you for something you haven't done," the kendoist said with a smile that slowly left her face as she realised what she had just said. "I'm sorry, Keitaro-san. I, like my sister and her friends, spoke without thinking things through properly."

"It's ok, Tsuruko-san, I mean, I say stupid things all the time. Plus there're all the accidents I have."

"Perhaps we should start with some meditation techniques to help clear your mind?" Tsuruko suggested. "Face me and close your eyes. Take deep breaths, now relax."

As Keitaro did as he was instructed, he felt rather calmer.

"Is that better, Keitaro-san?"

"Yes."

"Good, now focus your mind on your goals – in this case it's the algebraic equations."

"Ok."

'Hmm, he does look like some sort of warrior-scholar when he's meditating...' the kendoist mused. 'Perhaps he will show his gratitude after we get him into Toudai?'

Luckily for Tsuruko, Keitaro's eyes were closed so he missed the light blush that was on her cheeks as she mulled over some potential ways for the ronin to show his appreciation.

* * *

An hour later and Keitaro had managed to finally managed to focus on his studies. While his answers were not one hundred percent correct, they were more than enough for him to get a good passing grade when Tsuruko went through them.

"A few mistakes, but you've improved greatly," the kendoist smiled.

"Thank you. I couldn't have done it without your help, Tsuruko-san," Keitaro replied with an honest smile on his face.

A knock at the door interrupted Tsuruko's planned modest response.

"Sempai, would you like something to eat or drink?" Shinobu asked timidly through the door.

"Err…, yes, please, Shinobu-chan. Would you like something, Tsuruko-san?" the ronin asked, turning to his study partner.

"Yes please, Keitaro-san."

As the door opened, the youngest resident of the Inn braced herself for all sorts of horrors that her crush could have been subjected to: from the usual physical abuse in the usual manner of Naru and Motoko to horrific sexual abuses like in all those magazine anthologies that she'd seen at her mother's house.

She blinked when she saw that nothing untoward had happened. 'Just like Sempai always said when he studied…'

"I've brought some onigiri and some tea," Shinobu smiled.

"Thank you, Shinobu-chan," Tsuruko inclined her head. "Please, sit down with us."

"Thank you, Tsuruko-san."

As the trio took their places, the kendoist explained what lessons she'd been teaching Keitaro.

"You've been teaching him to meditate like Motoko-sempai? Do you think that will help Keitaro-sempai get into Toudai?" the chef asked as she poured three cups of tea.

"Hopefully," Keitaro replied with a smile.

"You need to have greater belief in yourself, Keitaro-san," Tsuruko chided. "The story of Musashi Miyamoto would not be so epic if he had your confidence."

"Yeah, but he was Musashi Miyamoto – possibly the greatest swordsman of the 17th Century not some third year ronin who made a promise to some girl he can't remember!"

"That doesn't mean that you're incapable of being a success, Keitaro-san," the married woman countered. "It's just a matter of finding where you can have the most impact."

"I guess…" the ronin replied unconvincingly.

"Take my husband as an example," Tsuruko added. "He's a good man, who is a financial success, however I'm sure that there's a couple of things that you would be much better at than he is."

"Like what? I bet he managed to get into university on his first attempt," Keitaro sighed. "Perhaps I should just give up on Toudai…"

"No, Sempai!" Shinobu protested. "I know that you'll manage to make us all proud when they accept you into Toudai! You can't give up on your dreams, Sempai!"

"Shinobu-chan is correct, Keitaro-san, you have to follow your dreams. If you give up now you'll only prove your detractors right."

Keitaro sat silently, sipping his tea as the kendoist's words were slowly processed.

"Sempai, I know that you can do this, you made a promise to me…" the Lolita chef said, her eyes beginning to water.

"I… but…"

"Keitaro-san," Tsuruko said solemnly. "I can tell that you have enough potential to do whatever your heart desires, but you currently lack the strength of will to turn that potential into success. I can help you with that."

"Y-you can? W-why would you want to do that?" the ronin asked

"I… I have to repay the debt my clan owes you, Keitaro-san," the kendoist answered, though Shinobu suspected that there was more to it than that.

"Yes, Sempai, and I can't just stand by and not do anything to help you keep your promise to me," Shinobu added. "I'll help you in any way I can."

"If you really think that I can do this… then I won't let you down. I don't know how long it's going to take me, but I'll prove myself by getting into Toudai or I'll die trying!" Keitaro declared with a clenched fist.

"Sempai…" Shinobu sighed happily.

It was a testament to Tsuruko's training as she managed to maintain a calm and dignified appearance despite the tumult caused by the feelings inside her.

'Keitaro-san, I apologise for my sister's actions, but if they have turned you into the sort of man that is willing to die for his cause, then perhaps it's for the best. I can only hope that you can forgive me for pursuing this theory for my own selfish needs.'

* * *

Kaolla Su was not sure what to make of the changes that Motoko's sister had insisted on. She liked Keitaro and didn't want the older sister to take him away.

"Keitaro's fun to play with," she smiled as she recalled one of the many incidents with the ronin.

Her smile waned after she realised just how many times she'd greeted him with a kick to the face and drawn blood or caused some other injury when he had been caught up in one of her experiments.

"I should take better care of my toys."

The princess paused for a moment as she considered her words. 'Is Keitaro just a toy to me? I like him because he's so much fun, but he's a person, not a toy…'

Unsure of what to do next, Kaolla turned to her toolbox and started to reorganise it.

* * *

Tsuruko was led by Keitaro out into the garden.

"I was thinking that it would be nice to do a little gardening tomorrow afternoon," he said as he turned to his new friend.

The kendoist surveyed the immediate area, noting that while it wasn't exactly a wasteland, it had obviously been neglected for longer than the ronin had planned.

"It would be nice work on project like this, but we mustn't let it distract you from your studies. However, since you don't have to do so many of the other chores, I think that we can work something out," Tsuruko smiled. "What sort of garden were you thinking of creating here, Keitaro-san?"

"I was thinking that some sort of Zen garden for contemplation. Do you have any ideas, Tsuruko-san?"

"Nothing comes immediately to mind, Keitaro-san, but if I do think of anything, then I'll let you know."

* * *

Motoko decided that she wanted some fresh air and left to contemplate things in garden. When she approached the door, she noticed that her sister was with Keitaro.

'What is Aneue up to?' she asked herself.

"Hello there, Motoko-chan," Keitaro greeted politely.

"Keitaro-sempai, Aneue," she returned. "Is something the matter?"

"No, we were just discussing the idea of a spot of reorganisation of the garden," Tsuruko replied. "Keitaro-san might be in need of some help putting his seed in the right place."

Motoko's cheeks turned red at her sister's blatant innuendo.

"Is something the matter, Motoko-chan?" the ronin asked. "You're looking rather flushed."

"I'm fine, Keitaro," the younger sister insisted. 'How did he miss what Aneue was hinting at?'

"If you're sure," Keitaro said. "So, what sort of thing do you think would look nice, Motoko-chan?"

"I… I haven't really given it much thought."

"Oh well," the ronin shrugged. "Maybe we'll be able to work something out tomorrow."

"Maybe," Motoko replied. "So, how are your studies going, Keitaro-san?"

"Ok, your sister has been a great help," Keitaro said. "I think that I will be able to get in this year."

"No, Keitaro," Tsuruko interrupted sternly. "You will get in. Your lack of belief in yourself is what's holding you back from achieving your dreams."

"Yes, but…"

"Remember your promise to Shinobu and me."

That comment caused the manager to stop and rethink his position. 'She's right. If I want to be able to look at myself in the mirror, then I'm going to have to do this.'

"Have faith in your abilities, Keitaro-san. You WILL get into Toudai," Tsuruko said reassuringly. "Everyone here will help you. Isn't that so, Motoko-han?"

The younger Aoyama sister blinked as it took a moment for her to realise that she was being directly referred to.

"Err, yes, of course we will, Keitaro-san. I'll help you however I can," she replied with a strained smile. 'What is Aneue planning?'

* * *

Dinner time was a tense affair for some of the residents.

Naru and Kitsune were casting suspicious glances at the Aoyama sisters, who looked rather more relaxed.

Shinobu wore a look of concern on her face, hoping that her friends weren't planning on causing any more trouble for Keitaro. 'Sempai…'

"So then," Tsuruko said as she handed some soy sauce to Keitaro, "who is going to be doing the washing up?"

"But we have a dishwasher," Keitaro replied in confusion.

"Oh, I was unaware of that. Perhaps the laundry would be a better option?"

"I guess so," the ronin shrugged.

"Oh," Tsuruko added as she picked up some rice with her chopsticks, "and 'doing the laundry' includes the ironing clothes."

"Ironing?!" Kitsune whined.

"Yes, ironing. Though, if you lack domestic skills, then it's not a surprise that you're still single…" the elder kendoist trailed off, daring Kitsune to respond.

The ash-blonde bristled. "Well, I fail to see how you can talk about such things, I mean, there's no sign of your husband being here to support you. Maybe he only married you because of your families?"

Motoko gasped as she watched a potential train-wreck unfold in front of her eyes. 'No-one's spoken to Aneue like that for a long time…'

"Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho," Tsuruko laughed theatrically behind the back of her hand. "I've got some good news for you, Miss Konno. You won't have to do the ironing."

Motoko shrank back in her seat as she realised that her sister's vindictive streak was about to make itself known.

"Why not?" Naru asked.

"Because it would be cruel to make the girl who just volunteered to clean the toilets and bathing areas to iron shirts."

"I don't remember volunteering for that!" the notoriously lazy resident shot back.

"I don't remember you having much choice in the matter, Miss Konno. In fact, I remember your choices being: pay the money and leave the Hinata Sou forever or work the debt off, which should take about a year. I do remember there being a third option involving the police," Tsuruko said calmly.

* * *

To be continued….

As usual, this was pre-read by Chi Vayne and previewed on Hawk's forum.

No, I have no idea when there will be more.


	5. Chapter 5

Grotesque Puppetry

By Lord Raa

* * *

Disclaim-me-do: And I don't like seeing the hero's nipples this much.

* * *

Part 5

* * *

Mitsune Konno's eyes widened as Tsuruko Aoyama sat calmly. "Y-you wouldn't call the cops, your sister's involved!"

"While it is true that my young sister is involved in this matter, I have little doubt that a skilled attorney could persuade the court that she was led astray by two women with dubious moral compasses. Especially given the lack of appropriate supervision," the married woman answered. "But yes, it is true that I would prefer it if the police were not called. So we are back to you either paying Keitaro-san 10 million yen in compensation and leaving the Hinata Sou forever, or you are an indentured servant for the next 12 months.

"Personally, I think it would be best if you were to leave, but I don't see where you're getting 10 million yen from."

"Aneue…" Motoko protested weakly.

The married woman turned to her sister. "What is it, Motoko-han? Have I misjudged the situation completely? Are you the 'ring leader' here?"

"N-no, it's just that…"

"Please, Tsuruko-san," Keitaro interrupted. "I don't want to cause any bother."

Tsuruko looked at the genuine compassion in the ronin's face. 'Why did I have to find such a good person after I got married?' "Seeking justice is never a bother, Keitaro-san."

'Why is Motoko's sister like that with Keitaro?' Kitsune wondered. 'There must be more to her marriage than meets the eye…'

"But…" Keitaro trailed off.

"What if their next victim was not as lucky as you? What if they were seriously hurt or even killed?" Tsuruko asked. "As much as you need to rest, Keitaro-san, you should take responsibility and help me teach them that their actions have consequences."

The bespectacled youth realised that there was nothing he could do about this. "You're not going to take no for an answer, are you? But what do I do? I don't like seeing people hurt."

"Therein lies the rub. It may surprise some of you to know this, but I don't derive great pleasure from hurting people or otherwise causing them discomfort. You all need to be taught a lesson, but it seems that this indentured servitude isn't going to work out as well as we had planned." The elder sister took a deep breath. "Don't worry, this isn't some sort of badly plotted hentai OAV – you're not going to be used to pleasure immoral Salarymen."

Keitaro and Shinobu blushed at the mention of a hentai OAV.

Tsuruko looked at the faces of everyone there. 'I just don't know what to do… I don't want to hurt Motoko-han's friends, but I can't let them get away with what they've done.'

"We should give them another chance," Keitaro spoke up. "If they were truly horrible people, my grandmother wouldn't have accepted them as tenants."

Kitsune turned to Naru and nodded. "Yeah, we were just being young and foolish!"

"Youthful indiscretions?" Tsuruko asked rhetorically. "Well I suppose that I had one or two of my own, so I really can't take the moral high ground. However, I don't recall ever hospitalising anyone. You will receive your work assignments in the morning."

* * *

Kitsune and Naru were concerned for Motoko. Normally, the kendoist would have stood with them fearlessly against anything that threatened them.

But that was before family became involved.

"What can Tsuruko-san do to us?" Naru asked. "I mean, can she even do half of what she's saying?"

"Well," the short-haired girl said taking in a deep breath, "normally, I'd say that Haruka-san wouldn't let her do anything to hurt us. But…"

"But that was before we hurt Keitaro…"

"Yeah," Kitsune nodded. "Maybe we should have talked to Haruka-san first; told her that we'd given it long enough and we weren't comfortable with him staying here."

"Yeah," Naru sighed. "So what do we do? Do we do what Tsuruko-san tells us? Do we try to sneak off? Do we try to go to the police?"

The ash-blonde rubbed the back of her head as she considered their options. "That depends on whether Tsuruko-san is telling us the truth about her family's influence or not."

"Let's say she is and the Aoyama clan can do what she says."

"Ok. Let's say she's telling the truth and this is the worst case scenario," Kitsune nodded. "If we sneak off in the night, then she'll start her plans against us. You know, like talking with the Toudai entrance board and my publisher. You won't get into Toudai and I won't get another article published."

"That would be bad," the brunette nodded in understanding. "Maybe we could start a new life under an assumed identity?"

The sake-loving girl shook her head in disbelief at that suggestion. "Well, that would be expensive. And I don't know anyone who could set us up with new identities. Plus there's a chance someone would recognise us. How do you feel about having a new face?"

"I don't like the sound of that," Naru admitted.

"Plastic surgery ain't cheap, neither."

"Well, I guess that rules that out. What about the police?"

Kitsune scratched her head as she took in a deep breath. "I don't know a great deal about the legal process, but we might be able to use anti-extortion laws to help us out here."

"That sounds promising," the Toudai-bound girl said, perking up.

"It does, but it's an awkward situation here. One, I'm not sure we can get the police to believe us without any evidence. Two, even if we do have some evidence, there's a good chance that the Aoyama clan will be able to find a lawyer that will get whatever we produce thrown out of court. And the third thing we've got going against us is Keitaro and how we treated him."

"Oh, that could be worse than just running away."

"But that's just if Tsuruko-san isn't lying to us. Do you want to take the chance that she's bluffing?"

"No," Naru said.

* * *

"Mother and Father mentioned to me that they feel you've been given too much freedom since you've been here, Motoko-han," Tsuruko said in a measured tone.

"So I do have to go back to Kyoto," the younger sister sighed despondently.

"Not necessarily, Motoko-han. There is a phrase that they use when discussing noble families: an heir and a spare."

"Where are you going with this, Aneue?"

"My husband's… preferences are hardly a state secret, Motoko-han. And because of that, it has been suggested that you get married to a suitable man," the married woman explained. "As luck would have it, there is a man in Tokyo that our parents would consider suitable for you."

Motoko swallowed nervously. "H-have you met this man?"

"No," Tsuruko answered. "But I have been told that he is of noble blood, handsome, rich and is skilled at kendo. Of course, there are other men that meet at least two of these criteria in Kyoto."

"…"

"That is assuming that you are interested in men."

"Aneue!" Motoko hissed, her cheeks turning red.

"Now that I think about it, if you are… not interested in men, then it would make sense how your friends coerced you into mistreating Keitaro-san," Tsuruko mused. "Is that the case, Motoko-han? Were you led astray by two man-hating lesbians?"

"W-w-we are not man-hating l-le…. you know," the younger sister spluttered, unable to utter the offending word.

"So if you weren't seduced by your friends, why would you treat a man so badly? I understand why Keitaro-san's presence might upset you here, but to hospitalise him over a couple of misunderstandings? Something is not right here."

Motoko was at a loss for words to come up with a valid explanation for the situation.

"You know," Tsuruko smirked, "I was just wondering what you would have done had I said that I was taking you back to Kyoto for an arranged marriage. Would you have come quietly? Would you be enthusiastic? Would your friends be jealous of your new fiancé? Or would you lie to me, claiming that you already had a fiancé?"

"I… well, it would depend on who it was that our parents were talking to."

"What if it was Tatewaki Kuno that Mother wanted you to marry? He's handsome, from a noble family, rich and skilled at kendo."

"…" The colour drained from Motoko's face as she realised just how much worse things could get.

The Hinata Sou's resident kendoist had heard many stories about Tatewaki Kuno, mainly focusing on his arrogance and fickle nature.

"I see you finally understand how lenient we've been so far, Motoko-han," the married sister said in a deadly serious tone. "But the good news is that my desire to see you happy is as great as my desire for justice. At least, it is at the moment."

* * *

At the Hinata Teahouse, the phone started to ring. Haruka casually reached over and picked up the receiver.

"Hinata Teahouse, how may I help you?"

"¬Haruka-san?¬"

"Speaking," the smoker replied. "Wait, is that you, Kanako-chan?"

"¬Yeah… I'm calling from a hospital; I've got some bad news about Granny…¬"

Haruka closed her eyes and took a deep breath to steel herself. "What happened?"

"¬Granny died last night,¬" Kanako said sadly. "¬They're sending me to live with you and Onii-chan at the Inn.¬"

"Ah, about Keitaro…"

"¬Did something happen to Onii-chan?¬"

"It's complicated, Kanako-chan," Haruka said with an audible wince. "It's best if I speak to you in person."

"¬I'll be there as soon as I can, Haruka-san,¬" Kanako declared before hanging up the phone.

Replacing the receiver, Haruka let out a sigh. "Peachy, just peachy. I better tell Keitaro and the others. Mayumi, keep an eye on things, I need to go to the Inn."

"Sure thing."

* * *

In Keitaro's room, Haruka sat in front of her nephew and Tsuruko.

"Keitaro, I've got some bad news. Our grandmother died last night."

"W-w-what? Granny Hina is…?" the ronin stammered in shock.

"Kanako-chan just phoned me at the teashop," the smoker explained.

"But… Granny Hina…" Keitaro repeated. "I didn't even see her when I took over and now I'll never see her again."

Tsuruko felt her heart go out to the young man. "Keitaro-san, I… I am sorry for your loss. If there is anything I can do to help you at this time, please just ask."

"Thank you, Tsuruko-san," the bespectacled youth smiled weakly. He lifted his glasses off his face and leaned into his hands with a sigh. "I… can I be left alone for a bit?"

Tsuruko looked at Haruka, who nodded. "All right, Keitaro-san, we'll leave you to mourn in private."

"If you need anything, let us know, ok?" Haruka said rubbing Keitaro's head sympathetically.

"Thank you, Aunt Haruka."

* * *

Outside Keitaro's room, Tsuruko turned to Haruka.

"I am sorry for your loss, Haruka-san. Do you wish to tell the others about Hina-san's passing now or would you prefer to take some time to prepare yourself first?"

Haruka took a deep breath. "I don't know what to do, Tsuruko-san. I mean, I should tell the others, but it's just now that it's sinking in."

"It is always difficult when you lose a loved one," the kendoist nodded reassuringly. "Would you like me to tell the others for you?"

"Thanks, but I should tell them myself," the smoker smiled weakly.

"Very well, but I'll still sit in when you tell them."

* * *

Kitsune lounged on the sofa, trying to act nonchalant up until Tsuruko walked in and glared at her.

"Please give what Haruka-san has to tell you your full attention," the elder Aoyama spoke in an even tone.

Motoko was trying to project a calm aura as she sat beside the other residents. She pondered what could cause her sister to sit in on this important meeting with Haruka.

Naru was sporting a frown as she walked from her room. "I was studying, you know."

Shinobu and Kaolla filed in from the kitchen, the blonde chewing on a banana.

"Is something the matter?" the chef asked.

"I have something important to tell you all," Haruka said as she gestured for everyone to sit down. "I received a phone call earlier that brought me some bad news. Granny Hina passed away last night."

"What?" the older residents chorused.

"But..." Shinobu whimpered.

"I don't know any of the details," the smoker added. "But I do know that Keitaro's sister, Kanako-chan, will be joining us."

"What's Kanako-chan like, Haruka-san?" Tsuruko asked.

"She's..." Haruka paused to let out a small laugh. "She's quite fond of Keitaro. A little overprotective too..."

The conspirators winced, but Kitsune reacted quickly enough to ask a question. "I don't suppose that she needs to know about... you know, does she?"

"I think that it would be most pertinent, Miss Konno," Tsuruko answered sternly. "Do you not consider family to be important?"

"Well, the thing is..." the short-haired girl trailed off, hoping that one of her friends would come to her aid.

"We're already being punished," Naru added.

"There is that," Haruka conceded. "And if Kanako was to find out about anything that had happened here, she'd get worked up and possibly cause trouble for anyone she thought was guilty."

"W-what kind of trouble?" Shinobu asked, her face marred by her expression of fear and concern.

"It's best if you don't know, Shinobu-chan," the smoker said. "You shouldn't be thinking about things like that."

"Oh," Kitsune said, putting together the pieces of this puzzle. "But if you think that it's best if she doesn't know, then we won't tell her."

"How noble of you," the elder Aoyama shook her head. "How noble that you won't be confessing your crimes against Keitaro to his family for fear of the repercussions."

Motoko looked suitably shamed by her sister's comments.

Haruka looked at Tsuruko, who was unapologetic. "But if everyone was to do what they'd been told, then I don't see what would be gained by telling Kanako-chan what's happened, do you?"

"I don't entirely disagree with that, Haruka-san. But should any of you fail to put in your best efforts, I will explain everything to Kanako-chan," Tsuruko warned. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm sure that you all have much to discuss."

Motoko watched her sister leave the room and sighed. 'Aneue, I'm sorry. I never meant for things to end up like this.'

* * *

Keitaro looked up at the door to his room when he heard a knock.

"Who is it?" he asked, trying to compose himself.

"It's Tsuruko," the voice replied. "May I speak with you?"

"... Yes," Keitaro answered. He sniffed, dried his eyes and then blew his nose.

Tsuruko entered, closing the door behind her. She sat in the seiza position, waiting for Keitaro to acknowledge her.

"Is something wrong, Tsuruko-san?"

"Yes," the kendoist sighed. "I... there is something that I feel I must tell you, but I do not know how to. If I don't tell you, I would feel that I was taking advantage of your good nature and just as bad as the others.

"I would be bringing shame on everyone involved."

Keitaro was taken aback by this. He tried to work out what could be causing Tsuruko such a problem. "I-is it because of Motoko-chan?"

"It's complicated, Keitaro-san, and I'm not sure how best to articulate it without making things worse," Tsuruko said with a sigh. "I apologise for bothering you with this at such a difficult time, but you deserve to know so that you're not hurt by my actions."

The bespectacled youth blinked. "J-just what are you trying to tell me, Tsuruko-san?"

The kendoist closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "Keitaro-san, I haven't been able to see the 'terrible monster of a man' that my sister complained about. Instead, I see a young man with terrible luck being hurt by people he thought were his friends. To make matters worse, I find myself increasingly attracted to you."

Keitaro's jaw dropped. "Y-you mean you'd want to...?"

"Were I in Motoko-han's position, I would have supported you in your attempts to enter Toudai. And after I finished my schooling, I would ask about an engagement between us," Tsuruko continued, a light blush appearing on her cheeks. She looked up at Keitaro. "I... I'm sorry for telling you this now, Keitaro-san, but I couldn't remain silent on the matter."

"I... I don't know what to say, Tsuruko-san. I mean, your husband..."

"Please, say nothing, I don't want to cause any more trouble for you," the married woman said, pleading with the ronin. "Please excuse me, I need to attend to something."

"O-ok," Keitaro nodded. When he was left alone, he leaned back and looked up at the ceiling. "Wow..."

* * *

Motoko swallowed nervously as she saw her sister approach her.

"Aneue, is there something I can do for you?"

"Walk with me, Motoko-han, we have something to discuss," the elder sister said in a stern tone.

The pair walked in silence for several minutes before Tsuruko finally spoke.

"Motoko-han, if I was to say to you that I might have a way out of this for your friends that doesn't involve being Keitaro-san's indentured servants, what would your response be?"

"I... what would it involve, Aneue?"

"You taking responsibility for what happened to Keitaro-san."

Motoko stopped dead in her tracks. "W-what?"

"Don't worry, Motoko-han, it doesn't involve huge debts or the authorities," Tsuruko said reassuringly as she looked over her shoulder. "Tell me, do you really think of Keitaro-san as an unrepentant pervert with an insatiable appetite?"

"Well, there were all the times he tripped up and landed on someone, not to mention all the times he walked in on us when we were changing."

"Do you honestly think that he engineered all of those incidents?"

"..." Motoko thought back to the incidents in question. 'I think that I once saw Kitsune take the sign away from the baths Keitaro walked in on Naru-sempai...'

Tsuruko turned to face her sister. "Motoko-han, answer my question, do you really see Keitaro Urashima as an unrepentant and insatiable pervert? Or is he just a victim of circumstances?"

"Well, I suppose now that I think about it, he was unlucky. But that doesn't mean he didn't enjoy touching any of us!"

"That is true, Motoko-han," Tsuruko smiled. "But I'm glad that you're coming around to see Keitaro-san in a more positive light."

"Just what are you planning, Aneue?"

The married woman's smile turned predatory. "All shall be revealed in good time, Motoko-han."

* * *

Keitaro emerged from his room to find Haruka. He knew that she would want to spend some time alone to help deal with the death of their grandmother, but wanted to show her that if she needed him, he'd help her in any way he could.

He walked past the TV room to see Naru and Kitsune stop talking the moment he came into view.

"Keitaro," Naru said, hoping to get him out of the way as soon as possible.

"Naru," the ronin replied before turning away to walk to the teahouse. He let out a sigh as he slowly descended the stone steps.

Knocking on the door of the teahouse, Keitaro announced his presence. "Haruka-san? It's me, Keitaro!"

"Hi, Keitaro, what can I do for you?" Haruka asked, her eyes red.

"Actually, I wanted to ask if I could do anything for you."

The smoker gave a genuine smile. "Thanks, Keitaro, I appreciate it. If I need anything, I'll let you know."

Keitaro smiled back for a moment before his face fell. "Oh crap! I meant to ask earlier, but I completely forgot. Now I feel like a complete jerk for mentioning it now!"

"What's up, Keitaro?"

"Well, you know that Dr. Saotome? Well, he wanted to ask you out for a couple of drinks some time. I told him I'd ask you, but I completely forgot until just now," the ronin said apologetically as he opened his wallet to get the doctor's business card.

Haruka laughed tiredly as she accepted the card. "I just don't know what to say, Keitaro. I'll see how I feel after Kanako arrives."

* * *

To be continued...

Pre-read by Chi Vayne, previewed on GenocideHeart's forum, there may be another chapter before too long.


	6. Chapter 6

Grotesque Puppetry

By Lord Raa

* * *

Disclaim-me-do: Belgian cows cannot be wrong.

* * *

Part 6

* * *

Keitaro walked to the toilet, his mind occupied by alternating thoughts about the loss of his grandmother and the recent confession from Tsuruko Aoyama.

He failed to look where he was going and tripped over his own foot, landing face first into the chest of Tsuruko herself, knocking her over.

"Mughdhjg!" the ronin said, his mouth covered in the cotton of the kendoist's gi.

"See!" Naru declared smugly. "Now you know what we have to put up with!"

"..." Tsuruko paused for a moment, wondering how things could have turned out had she married for love and not for politics. 'No, I shouldn't think such things!' "Indeed."

Keitaro blinked as he fumbled for his glasses, accidentally brushing up against Tsuruko's bound breasts. After a moment, he was able to see the situation he'd gotten himself into.

"Ack! I'm sorry, Tsuruko-san! It was an accident! I wasn't looking where I was going!"

"I think this could be classed as evidence for the defence," Kitsune commented dryly.

"I suppose it could, after all, Keitaro-san did trip over himself and he has a good reason for being distracted," the married Aoyama said, quickly getting to her feet and helping Keitaro up.

"That's not..." Naru trailed off under the glare she was receiving.

"I know what you meant, Narusegawa," Tsuruko said sternly. "But I have some good news for you."

"You do?" Kitsune asked, her voice thick with scepticism.

"Yes."

"Well, what's the good news?" Naru demanded as Motoko approached.

"I'm not going to kill you. Only inflict terrible pain on you."

Naru and Kitsune froze.

After what felt like an eternity, Tsuruko smiled. "That was a joke; there will be no violence here today. But in all seriousness, I need to discuss a few details with the relevant parties before I can reveal anything more than you might be able to avoid jail time and have that huge debt written off."

"H-how?" the ash-blonde asked.

"I'm still working out the details, Miss Konno. Now, if you'll excuse, I have an important phone call to make."

* * *

The following morning, Kanako Urashima arrived at the Hinata Teahouse.

"Haruka-san?" she called out.

"I'm here, Kanako-chan," the smoker said, opening the door. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm ok," Kanako smiled. "H-how's Onii-chan?"

Haruka took a deep breath. "It's complicated, Kanako-chan. Come in and take a seat."

Kanako stepped inside and sat in the nearest chair. "What's happened to Onii-chan?"

"Well... you know how Keitaro is," the spinster said as she sat at the same table as her adopted cousin. Kanako's face didn't show any trace of humour. "Ok. A few days ago, he wasn't feeling too well, but he's feeling better."

"What was wrong with him?"

"He was just feeling a little stressed, that's all."

"Oh. As luck would have it, I recently read about a good way to relieve stress," Kanako replied, her expression softening to a sly smile.

Haruka had a good idea what the girl in front of her was suggesting. 'Still, I guess that she's far from the worst option...'

"So, how's Onii-chan getting on with the residents?"

"The tenants were reluctant to accept Keitaro as their new landlord," the smoker admitted. "But things have calmed down now."

"That's good," Kanako smiled. "I was worried that they'd try to hurt Onii-chan."

Haruka winced and quickly looked away, but her cousin saw the expression.

"Which one was it, Haruka-san? Which one of them do I need to make pay for hurting Onii-chan?"

"It's not what you think, Kanako-chan, honestly. You can't just go in there and threaten to hurt them."

"Oh really?" Kanako said sceptically. "Well, then why don't you tell me what the situation actually is? You know, so I don't accidentally stab them in the face for hurting Onii-chan."

"Wait here while I make some tea, Kanako-chan," Haruka instructed as she rose from her seat. She returned with tea. "As I said, it's a complicated situation."

"Then you'd better start talking me out of stabbing people in the face."

* * *

An hour later, Tsuruko walked to the teahouse and knocked on the locked door.

Haruka opened the door and saw who it was. "What can I do for you, Tsuruko-san?"

"I'm here to discuss an alternative solution to the situation," the kendoist answered.

"What, you mean other than slitting their throats?" Kanako asked from her seat.

"You must be Kanako Urashima. I'm Tsuruko Aoyama," Tsuruko greeted politely.

Kanako eyed the woman suspiciously for a moment before responding. "Ah, Tsuruko Aoyama: you're the married woman that's hot for Onii-chan, aren't you?"

"Yes, but it's not as simple as that," Tsuruko insisted. "But I'd like to talk to you and Haruka-san about making things better."

"Take a seat and I'll make some fresh tea," Haruka said closing the door behind the kendoist.

"So, what's you clever plan to make Onii-chan happy?"

Taking her seat opposite Kanako, Tsuruko smiled. "It involves helping and supporting your brother."

"Really? Well, my plan involves getting rid of everyone who hurt my brother," Kanako said in an even tone.

"You love your brother, don't you, Kanako-chan?"

"Of course I do. I would do anything to make Onii-chan happy. We're going to marry and run the Inn together."

The kendoist nodded. "An appealing prospect, Kanako-chan. However, there is a small problem with your plans for the future."

Kanako glared at Tsuruko. "What are you talking about?"

"It is forbidden for people who have been adopted into a family to marry a member of that family."

"What?"

"It's against the law, Kanako-chan. The authorities felt that too many people were being taken advantage of by families," Tsuruko explained.

"So you're saying that I can never be with Onii-chan?" Kanako asked, her eyes narrowing. "Because that's the same for you."

"I'm saying that you can never be husband and wife, not that you can never be with your brother."

The adopted Urashima smirked humourlessly. "And I suppose that you happen to have a 'solution' to my 'problem', do you?"

"I do," the kendoist bowed respectfully. She lifted her head and looked Kanako in the eyes. "Your brother is a good man, one who has been wronged and deserves a lot more than he has received. And if you will hear me out, I believe that it will be a suitable arrangement for all involved."

* * *

In her room at the Inn, Motoko was meditating on something her sister had said the previous day.

"Why would Aneue suddenly ask me to take full responsibility for what happened to Keitaro?" she asked herself. "Just what is she thinking?"

She thought back to when she'd planted the evidence in Keitaro's room to get rid of him.

"No, I shouldn't have done that to him. I was wrong, this is his inheritance, his legacy and I tried to keep it from him! What if someone had done the same to me?

"Why was I so stupid and selfish and childish?"

Motoko slumped to the floor, tears leaking from her eyes. "I'm sorry, Keitaro-sama..."

* * *

Shinobu opened the door to see Kanako, Haruka and Tsuruko standing in front of her.

"Good morning, Shinobu-chan, we're here to see Motoko," Haruka smiled.

"Y-you're not going to hurt her, are you?" the chef asked, fearing for her friend.

"No," Tsuruko said reassuringly. She looked around and saw that there was some dusting to be done. "Who is on dusting duty today?"

"N-Naru-sempai..."

"Is there a reason why she's neglecting her duties?" Haruka asked.

"I don't know, I've been working in the kitchen," Shinobu explained, trying to back away from the expected wrath.

"Don't worry, Shinobu, no-one is going to be hurting anyone," the kendoist insisted calmly.

Kanako, however, didn't look so enthusiastic about that. But before she could protest, Haruka placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Is Motoko in her room?" the smoker asked, tightening her grip on her cousin's shoulder.

"Y-yes."

"I'll go in first," Tsuruko said. "You two speak with Keitaro-san."

Kanako slipped out of Haruka's grip and ran off to her brother's room.

"I best keep an eye on her," Haruka sighed, leaving Tsuruko to walk to her sister's room.

Motoko sniffed when she heard the knocking at her door. She blew her nose and took some deep breaths to compose herself.

"Enter."

"Motoko-han, I... have you been crying?" Tsuruko asked, quickly closing the door behind her.

"N-no," the younger sister lied unconvincingly, looking away. After a moment's uncomfortable silence, she admitted the truth in a quiet voice. "...a little..."

"Why?"

Motoko sighed. "..."

"Was it for what you did?" Tsuruko asked, her arms folded across her chest.

"Yes, I... I didn't think about what I was doing, I just...," the younger sister trailed off as she tried to articulate her reasoning. "I was unhappy with a man being around so many women, I never wanted him to be seriously hurt or for him to lose his legacy."

"I see," the married swordswoman nodded.

"Yes, I am genuinely sorry for what I did to Keitaro-sama."

"Sama? Keitaro's suddenly gone up in the world," the married sister smirked teasingly.

Motoko blushed, but remained silent.

Tsuruko went to her sister's side and embraced her. "You're finally beginning to understand the wider world, Motoko-han."

Motoko sniffed, happy that she'd managed to connect with her sister. After a moment, they broke their hug.

"So, yesterday, what did you mean when you said that you wanted me to take full responsibility for what happened to Keitaro-sama?"

"It's part of a lesson that teaches you the importance of sacrifice. It also saves your friends."

* * *

"Onii-chan!" Kanako shouted as she rushed into her brother's room.

"Wha?" Keitaro dumbly replied as he saw sister diving towards him. "Kanako-chan?"

"Onii-chan, I've missed you so much," the young woman said as she started to snuggle up to her adoptive brother.

"I've missed you too, Kanako-chan. How are you holding up?"

"I'm more worried about you, Onii-chan. I heard from Haruka-san and Tsuruko-san about what happened. How could you let them hurt you?"

The ronin sighed. "I can't hit a girl, Kanako-chan. It's not right."

"You could've kicked them out," Kanako countered. She lifted her head. "You know, like they tried to with you."

"I can't just kick girls out onto the street, what if something bad happened to them?"

"You worry about other people too much, Onii-chan. You should worry about yourself more."

"I know, Kanako-chan, I know," Keitaro replied as he finally returned the hug his sister was giving him.

"I wish we could stay like this forever, Onii-chan," Kanako sighed happily.

The pair remained like that for several long moments before the girl sighed again. "You still like them, don't you, Onii-chan?"

"Yeah," Keitaro admitted, he looked up to see Haruka standing in his doorway.

"Keitaro, we need to talk."

* * *

"Are you sure that this is a good idea, Aneue? I mean, Keitaro-sama has no reason to go for this..."

"You mean, other than it will allow your friends to leave without crippling debts or that it keeps you from marrying some pompous old man?" Tsuruko countered. "I agree that if Keitaro-san was a more vindictive person, then he would be sabotaging you to extend your punishment in the most humiliating ways he could think of. But he's not like that.

"He asked me not to get involved because he thought that I shouldn't have to put my life on hold to sort out his problems."

Motoko sighed. "I... but even if he was to agree to m... you know, what would become of me?"

"Are you saying that you would neglect _those_ duties? Well, I must confess that I am more than willing to fulfil those for you. If Keitaro-san asked me this very minute, I would happily do what he asked of me," Tsuruko said sincerely.

The younger sister blushed heavily as she processed her sister's words. "A-Aneue! That's.... I mean... I can't believe you'd say something like that!"

The married sister took a deep breath. "Motoko-han, I'm sorry to say that your friends have already been neglecting some of their tasks. Because of that, I'm going to have to take more drastic measures. If you confess to being the ring leader and that you coerced them into helping you with threats of force, I will let them go."

"And you'll just let them go, 'let them go'?"

"No debts, no criminal charges, they just have to keep away from Keitaro, you and everyone else at the Hinata Sou," Tsuruko said solemnly. "And if you really are sorry for what you've done to Keitaro-san, then this would be an excellent opportunity for you to make amends."

"But would Keitaro-sama even want to...?" Motoko trailed off. She closed her eyes and considered the implications of her sister's plan. "If it is the best way to make amends, then I will do it, Aneue."

"I knew that you'd make the right decision, Motoko-han. Now, let's get you cleaned up before we speak with Keitaro-san and the others.

* * *

Five minutes later, there was a knock on Keitaro's door.

"Come in," he said, struggling to get Kanako off his lap.

Tsuruko Aoyama entered. "Good afternoon, Keitaro-san."

"Tsuruko-san! W-what can I do for you?" the landlord smiled nervously.

The kendoist noticed how close Kanako was to her adoptive brother. She turned to Haruka. "Haruka-san, have you spoken with Keitaro-san about my suggestion?"

"I have," the smoker confirmed.

"So then, Keitaro-san," Tsuruko said, "what's your answer?"

"Is this really the best way?" Keitaro asked.

"I honestly believe that it is, Keitaro-san."

"Ok then, I'll do it."

* * *

Motoko gathered Kitsune and Naru together for a quick chat.

"What's up, Motoko?" Naru asked.

Kitsune just yawned, much to Naru's annoyance.

"I've just spoken with Aneue," the kendoist said, "and we've found a way to get out of this."

"Now you've got my undivided attention, Motoko," Kitsune smiled. "What do we do?"

"Blame me."

"What?"

"If you blame me for this, say I threatened to hurt you and throw yourselves at her mercy then my sister will let you go," Motoko explained.

"But this wasn't your fault, Motoko-chan," Naru replied. "We all agreed to do this; it wasn't just one of us."

"I know, Naru-sempai, I know. But what else can we do? I don't want to see you hurt or in trouble, so if you've got a better suggestion, now's the time to tell us!"

There was an uncomfortable silence.

Motoko sighed. "Aneue's plan means that if you two leave, you'll be free. No debts, no police problems, you just can't be in Tokyo

"But... how can I go to Toudai?" the brunette asked.

"There are plenty of other colleges in Japan, Naru. Besides, I didn't see you dusting earlier," Kitsune countered. "Look, I feel bad that you've got to give up on Toudai, but we can make a fresh start."

"Where will you go?"

"I've got an aunt in Nara," the ash-blonde said. "We can crash there until we get sorted."

"Ok," Naru sighed, "I'm in."

* * *

Kanako strolled around the Inn, looking for those that thought that they could get away with hurting her brother.

She ended up in the kitchen, where Shinobu and Kaolla were tidying up after lunch.

"Hi there."

"Oh!" Shinobu squeaked in surprise. "I didn't hear you come in, Kanako-san."

"Who are you?" Kaolla demanded. "Why are you scaring Shinobu like that?"

"I'm Kanako, I'm Keitaro's sister. You must be Kaolla Su. I hear you like to kick Onii-chan in the face."

"It's not what you think, Kanako-san," the chef insisted. "Kaolla's just energetic."

"Keitaro's fun!" the blonde princess declared happily. Her expression turned sad. "I felt sad when Keitaro left."

Kanako nodded, now gaining some idea how Kaolla saw her brother. "I know what you mean; I had to leave Onii-chan."

"I'm not sure that's the same thing," Shinobu said to herself. "W-what's going to happen to Naru-sempai, Motoko-sempai and Kitsune-sempai?"

"There's going to be an announcement in the TV room at 5 about the changes that will be going to be around here."

* * *

Five o'clock finally arrived, much to the relief of the residents. As they filed into the TV room, they noticed Kanako fussing over her brother, while Motoko had fixed her gaze onto the floor.

"Now then, if you're all sitting comfortably, we'll begin," Tsuruko said, clapping her hands together. "Motoko-han, is there something that you wish to say to everyone?"

"Y-yes," the younger Aoyama said, trembling slightly. She bowed down, touching the floor with her forehead. "I apologise for forcing Narusegawa-san and Konno-san to go along with my plan to remove Urashima-san from the Hinata Sou.

"My actions have brought shame upon myself, my clan and my friends and I beg for forgiveness."

"What does this mean for us?" Kitsune asked.

"In order to protect you from Motoko's influence," Haruka said, "It's been decided that you must never see her again and that both of you must leave the Hinata Sou."

Naru sighed. "But what about Toudai..."

"Just because Motoko apologised, it doesn't mean that you don't bear any responsibility for what happened to my brother," Kanako accused. "I heard how you liked to slap him around."

The brunette looked down at the mats on the floor in shame.

"Yeah, don't think that I can ever forgive you for that. You have to leave by 9:30 in the morning. Anything of yours that's left after that time will be either sold off or burnt," Kanako explained.

Haruka gave her friends a reassuring look. "Don't worry about any rent arrears; we're wiping out any monetary debts."

"But we better not see you in Tokyo again. Ever."

Tsuruko shot a disapproving look at Keitaro's sister, but it was ignored. She sighed. "I'm sorry for accusing you of conspiring to hurt Keitaro-san, but if you had explained the truth earlier, this whole unsavoury episode could have been avoided."

"W-what about me?" Shinobu asked. "D-do I have to go too?"

"No," Keitaro answered. "You and Su-chan can stay if you want to."

"Yay! I'm staying with Keitaro!" the blonde princess declared. "You have to stay too, Shinobu!"

"O-ok, Su-chan, I'll stay to help S-Sempai," the chef said, blushing. After a moment, she looked at Haruka. "W-what's going to happen to Motoko-sempai?"

"Don't worry about me, Shinobu-chan, I will be alright. I must accept my punishment for my actions," Motoko said, trying her best to sound calm in the strange circumstances.

But inwardly, the young swordswoman was in turmoil. Her sister's plan to save face for her clan had merit, but there were certain aspects of it that still troubled her. Especially what Kanako Urashima might do.

"Then it is decided," Tsuruko said after taking a deep breath. "You will pack your things and leave before 9:30 tomorrow morning. After that, I wish you well in your lives, but it would be best if you were to never to return to Tokyo."

"That's fine," Kitsune smiled, inwardly cheering that she had gotten away with her crimes against Keitaro. She looked at Naru, who seemed more reluctant to leave the Hinata Sou. She leant in and whispered in her friend's ear.

"Naru-chan, sorry about Toudai, but do you really think that Keitaro's sister will let us stay here? She looks like she'd try to kill us in our sleep!"

Naru was clearly conflicted. She'd spent years studying to get into Toudai, in fact she'd planned to sign up for the next round of entrance exams. But the looks Keitaro's sister was giving her and Kitsune were unsettling.

Especially the way she drew her finger across her throat and pointed it at her.

"Ok, we accept your terms."

* * *

Dinner was a quiet affair. Everyone kept to themselves, generally avoiding any small talk.

Motoko, Naru and Kitsune in particular refused to look towards Tsuruko or any of the Urashima family.

Kanako kept casting appraising looks over them, wondering what it was about them that her brother liked. 'Their bodies,' she decided. 'Onii-chan must have seen one of them in half-naked.'

"Motoko," she said, causing the younger kendoist to jump slightly. "I want to talk with you tomorrow, after your friends have left."

"Y-you do?" Motoko asked, trying to recover her nerves. "What about?"

"It's about the future."

* * *

The following morning, it was clear that Naru hadn't gotten much sleep. She was bleary-eyed and sad that she was being forced out of the place that she'd grown to know as home.

Kitsune, however, was looking like nothing was wrong. She gathered up her things and gave Motoko a goodbye hug.

"Let us know when we can come back, ok," she whispered into Motoko's ear.

The younger Aoyama blinked in surprise at that request. 'Has she learned nothing?'

Naru sniffed before hugging Motoko. "Thank you for doing this, Motoko-chan."

"You're welcome, Naru-sempai."

"Well, it's time for you to go now," Kanako said, interrupting the scene. "I'd hate to have to throw you two down the stairs."

"Kanako!" Haruka chided.

"You know I'm joking, Haruka-san. You know I'd love to-"

"That's enough, Kanako-chan," Keitaro said. "Goodbye, Naru, Kitsune."

"See y'all around," the ash-blonde waved before descending the steps.

"I... goodbye, everyone," Naru said before rushing after Kitsune.

The two girls were passed on the stairs by the mailman. He handed Keitaro the bundle of letters.

"Here you go."

Keitaro thanked the man and sorted through the delivery. It was mostly bills, but there was one letter that was marked up with the logo of a legal firm.

"I... is this what I think it is?" he asked.

"I'd say that it is, Keitaro-san," Tsuruko nodded. "Perhaps it would be best to read it inside."

"Ok."

* * *

Keitaro sat down as he read through the letter. He went pale before speaking a soft voice. "I... I'm going to inherit the Hinata Sou and its grounds..."

"Do you mind if I have a look, Keitaro?" Haruka asked. She felt her knees go weak and sat on the couch next to her cousin. "F-f-five hectares..."

"What?" the Aoyama sisters squeaked in unison.

"I... Keitaro-sama is going to have five hectares of land in Tokyo?" Motoko asked breathlessly. "I nearly stopped that?"

"Yes," Kanako said, still unhappy with the fact that Motoko was still around her brother. "Motoko, follow me, we're going to have our little chat now."

The younger Aoyama swallowed nervously, but followed Kanako to a more private location.

"W-what is it that you wanted to talk to me about, Kanako-san?"

"First of all, I don't think I could ever forgive you and your friends for what you did to my brother." Kanako held up a hand to stop the kendoist from interrupting her. "When I said 'talk', I meant that I would speak and you would listen and obey.

"Second, you should thank your sister for her brilliant plan. If it wasn't for Tsuruko-san, I would be plotting your death right now."

Motoko bowed her head, but remained silent.

"That said," Kanako smirked, "I think I could learn to accept you and Tsuruko as my sisters-in-law."

* * *

The end

Pre-read by Chi Vayne and previewed on various intertubes.

If you're not entirely satisfied with the ending of this story, please return it, with the receipt, to the place of purchase for a full refund.

Until the next time.


End file.
